Our Little Secret
by Utana Hikaruoto
Summary: After sharing a beautiful passion filled night together,Tidus and Rikku now work to keep their new found romance a secret until they're ready. But as their final destination on the pilgrimage draws near...Can they keep a secret? Sequal to Midnight comfort
1. Our Little Secret

You wanted a sequel you got it! And don't worry there will be more than one chapter! Oh, and by the way, these characters don't belong to me only the story.

Our Little Secret

Tidus's eyes slowly opened as he felt something on his chest. He fully opened his eyes smiling as his vision steadied upon the angel beside him. Tidus lifted his head and looked out the window, seeing the sun rising. He let his head drop and wrapped his free arm around his love, feeling a stir, he locked eyes with hers. Remembering what they had done the night before brought a smile to his face, though there was still the issue of Yuna. They would have to tell her sooner or later.

"Morning." Tidus said softly.

Rikku looked around then looked at Tidus, breaking down into tears.

"What's wrong?" Tidus asked hoping she wasn't regretting the night before.

Rikku shook her head smiling.

"Nothing." Rikku said slightly laughing.

"I was afraid that I had dreamed last night up. This moment is proof I didn't"

Tidus smiled back.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but you're making the pain go away." Rikku said holding Tidus tightly. Tidus smiled, kissing her head.

"Would you like to watch the sun rise with me?"

Rikku nodded into his chest smiling. They both got up, Rikku putting on her robe, and Tidus putting on his robe.

"Ready?" Tidus asked smiling.

Rikku smiled back and nodded. Tidus wrapped his left arm around her waist, taking her left hand in right hand and entwined their fingers. They went outside and stood as the sun came up.

"It's so beautiful!" Rikku said with a smile.

"It really is." Tidus said leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"I wish we could stay like this forever."

"So do I."

Tidus let go of her waist and hand, turning to her. His eyes softened as he looked into hers. He leaned down and softly kissed her on the lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Rikku slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. The two soon parted softly smiling at each other.

"We should get some more rest before we have to leave." Tidus said taking Rikku's hand.

The two went back to Tidus's room and took off their robes then laid down. Rikku cuddled up to Tidus placing her head on his chest.

"Tidus, I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

Rikku lifted her head up and looked at him.

"What was the happiest day of your life?"

"That's easy. It was the day I met you."

Rikku smiled and playing hit him.

"Seriously, what was it?"

"I am serious. I was defenseless, and about to become fiend chow, and you saved me. What was yours?"

"It was the day I found you again. I had been so worried that something bad had happened to you, but when I washed up on land and saw your dumb face expression as I took off the extra clothing, I felt like singing."

"I didn't look dumb."

"Oh, yes you did! You paid close attention as I unzipped."

"Are you suggesting I was being perverted?" Tidus said cracking a smile.

"I didn't say that you did."

"I'm sure I did."

The two laughed then closed their eyes going back to sleep

\\\\\

Tidus had just awoken and laid still caressing Rikku's cheek. He was still shocked, but happy, about the night before. He had felt so alive, so happy and free that it made his heart ache. Rikku made him happy. Truly happy for the first time in a long time. In their moment he had forgotten about the pilgrimage because, in that moment all there was, all that truly mattered was Rikku. The feelings he had displayed to Yuna were not genuine. He didn't mean to miss lead her, but his feelings were meant for Rikku, but directed at her as they both got caught up in the moment and as he was in doubt of Rikku's feelings.

"Last night I got my answer, and what an answer it was." Tidus said grinning. Tidus then thought of something.

((In a way she initiated what happened. When we were in the shower, she started the kiss that lead me to- That fueled me.))

Tidus knew everyone would be getting up in about an hour.

"Rikku."

"Rikku." Tidus said again slightly shaking her.

Rikku slowly opened her eyes.

"Yes?" Rikku said yawning.

"We have to get up before someone comes to wake us."

"Ok, say no more. I'll get dressed in my room." Rikku got up and began to put back on her bra and panties, when she noticed Tidus starring at her out of the corner of her eye.

Rikku grinned and slowed down. Tidus watched her every move. When she was done, she turned around causing Tidus to slightly jump.

"I'll meet you down stairs." Rikku said putting on a robe.

She was about to turn the door knob, when she felt Tidus place his hand on hers stopping her from turning it. Rikku felt her heart quicken as he pressed his chest against her back. Tidus gently took her hand off of the door knob as he wrapped his free arm around her mid section slightly loosening the sash causing the robe to expose her shoulders. Tidus gently and seductively kissed her ear trailing his kisses down her neck to her shoulder making Rikku close her eyes and lean her head back onto his shoulder. Rikku turned around and leaned against the door looking into Tidus's blue orbs. She placed her hands on Tidus face as they continued to stare into one another's eyes.

"Why do you seem to want to keep me in here?" Rikku said softly.

"It's always hard to let your heart go."

Rikku's face expression was a surprised 'aww' slowly turning into a smile. Tidus had the sheets wrapped around his middle and Rikku could feel it as he leaned into her, placing her hands up at her sides and kissing her gently. He let his hands run down her arm to her hips. He pulled her away from the door, backing up into the middle of the room and held her in a tight hug. Rikku laid her head on his shoulder and Tidus leaned his head against hers. They both parted, their arms still around each other.

"Will you walk with me when we leave?" Tidus asked.

Rikku nodded. Tidus leaned down and gave her a kiss full of love. He pulled back and caressed her cheek.

"I love you." Tidus said with emotion.

"I love you too." Rikku brought Tidus's head down and kissed him again. They both parted and just stood in each others arm.

"Rikku."

"Yes?"

"I think you might want to wait awhile before we get sexually involved again."

"Why?" Rikku asked slightly frowning.

"I know last night must have hurt you a lot more, senses we both didn't take it slow, and I want to make sure you're better."

Rikku smiled.

"I love the fact that you're so considerate." Rikku said hugging Tidus.

"I think we should get dressed now before someone comes to wake us."

"Ok."

Rikku gave Tidus one last kiss, then went back to her room. She got dressed then sat down on her bed. A few minutes later she heard the others walking around, getting ready to leave. She got up and went down stairs. Everyone was downstairs except for Tidus. After a few minutes, Tidus came walking down the stairs making Rikku brighten up immediately. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as Rikku watched him walk toward her, stopping shoulder to shoulder as he faced the opposite way. Rikku couldn't help herself as she looked him and down, staring at his broad chest, muscular arms and spiky blonde hair. No one else noticed Rikku checking Tidus out accept Lulu.

"Everyone ready?" Wakka asked.

Tidus turned his head to face Rikku.

"Are you ready?" Tidus asked.

Rikku nodded. Tidus smiled down at her. Lulu caught a hint of something in his eyes, but she couldn't tell what.

((What is with those two?)) Lulu thought. Lulu was a little suspicious, but decided not to think anything of it.

"We better get moving." Auron said.

As they continued to walk Lulu looked down at Rikku who was walking beside her. She didn't know what, but something seemed different about her, Tidus too. She decided to let it go for now and looked straight ahead.

"How long until we leave the calm lands?" Rikku asked Lulu.

"It depends how many stops we make until we get to mount Gagazet. Then to get to a populated place might take a while, so we will make a camp and wake up early morning to continue our walk. That's all I can tell you now." Lulu replied.

Rikku nodded and ran beside Tidus who was walking by himself in front of everyone else.

"There you are, I was wondering if you forgot our deal." Tidus said smiling.

"I was asking Lulu how long until we left the calm lands." Rikku smiled back.

"When you get tired, I'll let you ride on my back."

"I think I'll just jump on you while you're not expecting it and knock you to the ground."

"Oh, really?" Tidus said laughing. Rikku nodded smiling.

"You're too small to knock me down."

"Watch me!" Rikku said putting up her arms as if she was going to flex.

"Get over here, short stuff." Tidus said reaching over and pulling her closer to his side as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Short stuff? I can have you down on your back in twelve seconds flat!"

"Oh, so you'll be on top?"

Rikku nodded laughing.

"I wouldn't mind that."

Rikku playfully hit him.

"Is that all you think about?"

"You're the one taking about having me on my back. I'm just the victim."

They both laughed.

"Tidus!"

Tidus turned around and saw Yuna jogging up next to him.

"Hey Yuna."

"What are you two doing?" Yuna asked smiling.

"Well, Rikku here thinks that she can knock me down, and now I'm holding her hostage." Tidus replied with a smile. Yuna laughed.

"How did you two sleep last night?"

Tidus coughed.

"I slept great." Rikku replied with a smile, patting Tidus's back.

"Me too." Tidus said after he was done coughing.

"Mount Gagazet is going to be freezing. It might take a few days to get through it."

"Why's that?" Tidus asked.

"The cold weather will slow us down."

An hour later everyone stopped to take a break.

"Why does this place have to be so big? My feet hurt." Rikku complained plopping to the ground.

"Here, get on." Tidus said bending down with his back to her. Rikku wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Tidus stood up and held onto her legs.

"I thought you were going to knock me down?" Tidus said smirking.

"I'll get you on your back another time." Rikku said grinning.

Tidus put his mouth close to her ear.

"I'm looking forward to it." Tidus replied in a hushed voice.

Rikku playfully hit his chest and smiled.

They soon started walking again. Tidus and Yuna were talking and Rikku was soon asleep.

"Is she heavy?" Yuna asked.

"No, but I think I might change my mind once I've been carrying her for a few hours."

Yuna laughed. Rikku slightly moved and held onto Tidus slightly tighter.

"I wonder why she's so tired. She must have been up late. I think she was taking a shower, because I heard a shower running. I didn't hear it for long though, because I fell back asleep. "

"Yeah." Tidus said in a distracted voice as images from the night before popped into his head. Tidus slowly and gently, but shortly, caressed Rikku's leg.

Rikku sighed happily in her sleep. Yuna chuckled.

"She must be having a good dream."

"Yeah." Tidus said chuckling as well.

"I love you so much, Tidus." Rikku whispered in her sleep, snuggling his neck.

Tidus stopped walking and just stood there. He lovingly smirked, enjoying the fact that she was dreaming about him. He quickly started walking again catching up with Yuna.

\\\\\\\\\\

When they finally got to Mount Gagazet, and like Lulu had said, they made up a camp. After everyone put up their own tent, everyone gathered by the fire. Yuna and Lulu were sharing a blanket in the cold night, and Rikku was sitting by herself shivering. Tidus came out of his tent with a large blanket, saw Rikku shivering, and immediately sat down next to her and wrapped the blanket around her and him.

"Thanks." Rikku said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"No thanks needed." Tidus said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. No one could see what he was doing behind the sheets so he didn't care.

Yuna was still cold, so she and Lulu went into their tent for more blankets and Auron and Wakka went to find some more twigs.

"Tidus?"

"Yes Rikku?"

"Do you think we'll ever be able to... You know... Ever again?" Rikku asked hoping he wouldn't say "no." Tidus grinned.

"Yes Rikku, I think we will." Satisfied with the answer Rikku gave Tidus a kiss. They heard the return of everyone and quickly pulled apart hoping no one had seen them.

No one had and everyone was once again sitting by the fire.

"We shouldn't be staying up late. We need to get up early so we can make it on time." Auron said standing up.

"You're right. Good night everyone." Yuna said walking back into her tend. After putting out the fire, everyone went into their tent and went to sleep except Rikku. She didn't want to be in her cold tent by herself, but with Tidus in his warm and loving arms.

((You can't go sneaking into his tent late at night.)) Rikku thought to herself.

As much as she hated it, she stayed put. She wished she could tell everyone about her and Tidus, and she knew they wouldn't mind, but there was Yuna. She wanted to tell her, but she knew it would crush her and last thing Yuna needed was to be even more depressed. For now, this was the best thing.

\\\\\\\\\\

Rikku woke up late in the night and decided to walk around for a while. When she opened her tent, she saw Tidus and Yuna talking outside of their tents. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but Tidus nodded then said something which lead to Yuna hugging him. Tidus hugged her back and Yuna went inside his tent. Rikku froze.

"W-What..." Rikku said to herself. Her eyes began to tear up. Tidus was still outside and turned spotting Rikku. Rikku wanted to go back inside, but she couldn't, she just stayed frozen. Tidus walked over to Rikku stopping inches away from her.

"What are you doing up?" Tidus asked smiling.

"I-I woke up." Was all Rikku could say as she starred straight ahead not looking at his face.

Tidus frowned. He looked closer and saw that she was crying.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Tidus asked concerned.

"Why is Yuna in your tent?" Rikku asked closing her eyes as the tears feel.

"She wanted to know if we could switch tents. The wind is coming from behind her tent and it was too cold for her."

Rikku broke down crying falling to the ground. Tidus bent down placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Please tell me why you're crying." Tidus asked worriedly.

"I'm happy. I thought you were going to let Yuna sleep with you." Rikku said calming down.

Tidus immediately pulled her to his chest.

"Why would I need anyone else when I have you?" Tidus said soothingly.

"It just scared me."

Tidus pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"You're the only one I'll ever share my bed with."

Rikku smiled hugging him. When they broke apart Tidus wiped away her tears.

"We should get some sleep."

Rikku nodded yawning.

"I'm ok now."

Tidus slowly leaned forward and kissed Rikku tenderly. They both slowly stood up, still keeping contact. Tidus wrapped his arms around her giving her a light squeeze then parted.

"I'll see you in the morning." Tidus said backing away from her and turning to go to his new tent.

Rikku laid down sighing happily.

((He has no clue what he does to me.))

\\\\\\\\\\

The next morning, after everything was set, they continued walking. After Yuna gave her little speech and Kimari beat the Ronso, they were about to continue walking when one Ronso stopped them.

"Bad storm coming. Ronso town not far from here. You will go." He said. Tidus leaned into Rikku

"They really do talk like that."

Rikku giggled. The Ronso took them to a small town then soon left. They all got a room at an inn.

"I guess we'll be staying here until the storm calms down." Wakka said. Everyone went there own way and explored the town. Tidus and Rikku walked along the tiny town's street looking through shop windows. As Tidus and Rikku walked, Tidus noticed a jewelry shop and paused for a moment.

"Meet me back at the Inn there's a shop that I want to check out. It's getting cold and I don't want you to be freezing." Tidus said turning to face Rikku.

"Ok. I'll see you in a little bit." Rikku said walking back to the inn.

Tidus went into the shop and looked around. He knew he probably shouldn't spend his money, but Rikku was worth it. He looked around the shop and finally spotted something he liked. Tidus decided to buy it and went up to the counter.

"I'd like this ring please." Tidus said pointing through the glass counter at the ring he wanted.

"All right." The woman said placing the box in a bag.

"You're not a Ronso. What brought you here?" Tidus asked confused.

"I was raised by a Ronso family. My parents had died when I was little and they took me in and I never left."

"I'm Tidus by the way."

"I'm Lena, nice to meet you."

"Like wise."

"So who's the lucky lady?"

"Her name is Rikku, she's an albed and the best thing that's happened to me in a long time."

"That's so sweet! Well, congrates on your engagement."

"Engagement?" Tidus said looking down at the ring confused. It was indeed an endgagment ring.

"Oh, thank you." Tidus said deciding to just except it. After he had gotten the ring he walked out side and looked at this ring.

((I wonder why I got an engagement ring. It's obvious what king of ring this was.)) Tidus thought continuing to ask himself question after question.

Tidus realised he had been out rather long and went back to the inn as the winds picked up. When he got inside the manager told everyone to stay inside, because he was sure that it was going to get worse outside and they were going to get snowed in the little town. He was right. An hour later they were snowed in. Everyone got settles into their rooms and soon got ready to go to sleep.

\\\\\

"Rikku and Tidus seemed to have gotten closer." Lulu said as she sat down on the couch that was in her's and Yuna's room.

"They've always been. She was the first person he met after being exposed to Sin's toxins." Yuna replied.

"I mean they've gotten sort of... flirty."

Yuna turned to face her.

"Flirty?"

"In the Calm Lands, they looked as if they were flirting with each other."

"They were just goofing around." Yuna said laughing.

Lulu was about to respond, but decided to drop it. They were just friends.


	2. Decisions, Decisions

These characters don't belong to me.

Decisions, Decisions

The next morning Everyone found out that they would be stuck their for a few more days.

"Why so long?" Lulu asked.

"The snow is starting to block exits from this town and to try and travel would be dangerous. Temperature are going from freezing to below freezing and it would be best for everyone to stay in the town and not risk freezing to death." The inn keeper, who was human, said.

"Is there any homeless people here?" Yuna asked concerned.

"No, we look after each other here. Mostly everyone who stays here actually lives here."

"I suppose a small vacation wouldn't hurt, ya?" Wakka said looking at the others. Auron nodded then walked back to his room.

"What do you have at the inn?" Yuna asked.

"Everything! We have a small library, a swimming pool, a room with a built in hot springs, workout rooms, the works! We keep our inn extra large for when we get the most passers. Everything here is designed for a safe comfortable feeling. The beds are extra soft and the ambiance screams a welcoming, peaceful fun filled environment... Make sure to tell others!"

Yuna nodded chuckling has she headed towards the hot springs. Lulu went to the library as Wakka headed for the dinning room for the lounging area leaving Rikku and Tidus alone.

Tidus turned to Rikku.

"So, what do you want to do?" Tidus asked.

"How about we walk around the inn for a bit then pop into the hot springs to see if Yuna is still there."

"Perfect."

They started their walk and just talked as they walked around the large place.

Lulu had just finished reading when she left the library a few seconds after they had past by. She stood in the hallway looking at them, but she soon turned to take a nap in her room.

Tidus and Rikku peeked into the hot springs checking to see if Yuna was still there. She wasn't.

"Let's get in! It will do my frozen bones some good!" Rikku said. Tidus nodded looking around the place was built to look like they were outside, but the walls were wood and so was the ceiling. Tidus liked the design of the room.

They both got undressed and eased into the hot water in a spot right next to a nice big rock. Tidus leaned against the rock taking Rikku's hand and guiding her to sit in front of him. Rikku smiled as he did this then leaned against him, her back facing him, and rested her head on his shoulder as his hands wrapped around her mid section.

"This is so relaxing. I could stay like this all day." Rikku said closing her eyes taking in the waters steam.

"I here you. Nothing is better than this." Tidus said also closing his eyes.

"I noticed something."

"What is it?" Tidus asked re-opening his eyes.

"I haven't kissed you today." Rikku replied looking at him.

"We can fix that." Tidus said grinning. They leaned closer when the heard the bathroom door open. Rikku quickly parted from Tidus, wrapping a towel to wrap around herself, a normal distance from him. Tidus wrapped a towel around him as well.

"You two decided to join me?" Yuna said smiling as she carefully held onto her towel as she eased into the water next to Tidus.

Rikku nodded smiling.

"It's so relaxing isn't it?" Yuna said leaning back.

"A vacation is just what we needed." Tidus said.

Rikku sank under water then resurfaced smiling.

"That felt so good!"

"This really does feel good." Tidus said leaning back as he closed his eyes and rubbed his shoulder.

"Is something bothering you?" Yuna asked.

"My shoulders are hurting. Probably from me sleeping on snowy rocks." Tidus replied re-opening his eyes.

Yuna chuckled.

"Get over here you big baby." Rikku said waving him over. Tidus faced his back towards her. Rikku moved closer and began to massage his shoulders.

"Wow."

"What?"

"You're good at that."

Rikku smiled.

"You're darn right I am."

Tidus let his head hang loosely as Rikku continued to massage his shoulders. She she went down his arms then back to his shoulders, continuing down his back.

"Are you feeling better?" Yuna asked.

"Actually yes, this girl is a miracle worker."

"It's not a miracle I just have skills."

Tidus laughed. Rikku gave his back a pat then moved away.

"There you go."

"Thanks."

"I'll give you a more thorough massage later."

Yuna stood up and got out of the water.

"For some strange reason seeing you get a massage made me sleepy. I'll see you later." Yuna said bending down and giving Tidus a kiss on the cheek close to the mouth. She paused then gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Rikku felt herself slowly get angry.

"Bye you two." Yuna said waving before leaving.

Tidus turned to face Rikku and noticed her face expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Obviously something's wrong. You look mad."

"No I'm not." Rikku said in a voice that sounded as if she was trying to remain calm.

"Was it Yuna?"

"No."

"Rikku, I can't fix it if you don't tell me."

"It's not important, it's stupid, and I'm tired." Rikku said getting out of the water. She gathered her thing and left. Tidus got his things then went after her.

"Rikku, are you okay?" Tidus asked catching up to her.

Rikku stopped.

"Really, I'm ok. I'm just sort of tired." Rikku said turning the corner.

"Oh, no you don't." Tidus said grabbing her by the shoulders and leading pushing her to his room.

When they were inside Rikku went into the bathroom and put back on bra and panties and her shirt. She looked for her shorts realizing she dropped them when she first came in. She went out and Tidus had his boxers and a t shirt on and was drying his spiky hair with a towel.

"I forgot my shorts."

"I don't think so. Get back here." Tidus said grabbing her hand, pulling her into him. He threw the towel down and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do I at least get a kiss?"

"Maybe I don't to kiss you."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Yuna already got first dibs."

"I knew it! It was Yuna! That kiss she gave me meant nothing to me."

"Then why didn't you pull away?"

"It was too quick for me to pull away and it would have been suspicious." A grin slowly spread across his face.

"You're jealous aren't you?"

"I never said that."

"Admit it! You're jealous that Yuna kissed me before you did."

"Maybe I am. I don't exactly like it that she did before I did. I at least wanted one kiss in."

"There's something you got that's more important. You're the only who got it and will be only one to get it."

Rikku knew what he was talking about.

"True." Rikku said grinning as she looked away.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to lay down with me?"

Rikku smiled.

"Of course."

They both laid down, Tidus with his arm around Rikku.

"Do you forgive me?" Tidus asked.

"Yes, I do." Rikku said giggling.

"Finally, now we can get down to business." Tidus said jokingly, quickly rolling on top of her. Rikku playfully hit his chest.

"You're such a dork."

Tidus smiled.

"If I am, then why do you like?"

"You make happy." Rikku said closing her eyes and smiling. Tidus caressed her cheek.

"You have no idea what you do to me." Tidus said staring at her lovingly. Rikku re-opened her eyes and stared back with the same love.

Tidus leaned down, stopping inches away form her lips. Rikku placed her hands on the side of face then gently resting them in his hair. Tidus slowly moved his head down about to kiss her romanticly. Rikku closed her eyes, when suddenly...

There was a knock at the door...

Both of their eyes flew open but neither of them moved. The person knocked again. Tidus really did NOT want to get up.

"Tidus?" Someone said through the door.

Tidus put his hand to his forehead.

"You've got to be kidding me." Tidus said turning his head away.

"You should... Probably get that." Rikku said in hushed voice closing her eyes and turning her head in the other direction.

Tidus sighed and got up to open the door. Rikku did not sit up. Tidus opened the door and saw Yuna standing there.

"Yes?" Tidus said.

"They're serving lunch now. Am I bothering you?"

"No not at all." Tidus said managing to keep the lust out of his voice.

"May I come in?"

Tidus looked at his bed and saw that Rikku had just, silently, closed the bathroom door.

Tidus looked back at Yuna.

"Sure." Tidus moved out of the doorway and let him in.

The two sat down on the bed.

"I've felt like we haven't spent any time together sense Macalania woods." Yuna said breaking the silence.

"We've all been busy, so there never was any time."

"You know what I find funny?"

"What?"

"Even though Rikku encouraged our relationship, I couldn't help but notice that she flirted with you."

"Was it that obvious?"

Yuna nodded smiling.

"I you flirted too."

"Huh?" Tidus said looking at her surprised.

"It was before me and you got together. On occasion you'd flirt. A few times you flirted back, but some times you started it."

"Hehe." Tidus said scratching his head.

Yuna scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I really wish we could stay like this."

Tidus stayed quiet.

Rikku had the door slightly cracked and was watching them. Yuna lifted her head up and gave Tidus a quick kiss.

"I better go eat." Yuna got up and moved in front of Tidus. She bent down and gave him a kiss placing her hands on his face. Tidus unwillingly placed his hands slightly on her back, but then took them off.

Rikku's eyes widened as her eyes watered. She quickly turned away hurt.

Yuna broke it off and went by the door, Tidus walking her to it. Yuna turned around.

"Will you be coming down?"

"I'm not really hungry. I think I'll take a nap." Tidus said looking behind him.

"Oh ok. By the way, do you know where Rikku is?"

Tidus looked at her shaking his head.

"Ok, well, see you later." Yuna smiled and left.

Tidus closed the door. The bathroom door flew open and Rikku came out walking quickly ot the door, but Tidus stayed in front of it.

"Rikku?" Tidus said trying to get closer.

"Don't come closer." Rikku said turning around and walking forward with her hands on her head.

"Rikku?" Tidus tried once again.

"I said stay back." Rikku said angrily as she turned around facing him. Tidus frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you think? I'm sure Yuna felt great the way you responded."

"I didn't respond, but I couldn't stay like a statue. I didn't want her to know. Isn't that we both want? For them not to know until we're ready to tell them?"

"But that's just it! Yuna is going to kiss you, and flirt with you, because she doesn't know! And I can't take that!" Rikku said raising her voice.

"Rikku I know it hurts, because it hurts me too, but as long as we have each other we'll be fine."

"I don't want to share you. Even if you it means nothing to you, I don't want her to kiss you."

"Rikku I'll break it off immediately when she kisses me, if that helps, but I don't want her getting too suspicious."

"Maybe she doesn't have to." Rikku said walking past him towards the door.

Tidus turned to around to face her.

"What do you mean by that?"

Rikku turned around clearly hurt, not saying anything. Tidus quickly walked up to her, placing his hands on her face.

"I'm not ending what we have over this... I love you too much."

"If I hadn't have blurted out my feelings for you, you'd probably be happily with Yuna." Rikku said as a tear went down her cheek.

"No, I'd be MISERABLE."

"Tidus, Yuna thinks that you share the same feelings for her! And I'm not going to lie, I do get jealous and angry when she's flirting, but it's not a big deal to you because you figure you don't share her feelings anyways."

"I know you're mad, but you're letting your emotions get the best of you."

"Tidus, how would you feel if you had to see me kiss another guy." Rikku said slightly raising her voice.

Tidus didn't respond.

"My point exactly." Rikku said turning around, but Tidus turned her back around.

"Tidus-"

"I know you're feeling a bit over whelmed, and that's understandable."

Rikku stayed quit.

"But I'm physicly incapable of letting you go, and I know you're incapable too. Am I right?" Tidus said, his voice shaky from holding back tears.

Rikku nodded.

"I love you." Tidus said carressing her cheek.

"I love you too... But I need to think." And with that she turned and left.

Tidus backed up, his hands on his head, visibly upset. His eyes watered as he sat down on his bed, his head between his hands.

Tidus just starred at the floor, unable to move.

\\\\\\\\\\

Rikku laid down her bed, eyes watery. The last thing she wanted to do was break up with Tidus, but she hated havng to sit by while Yuna kissed. him

((You'vr done more than just kiss him.))

Rikku shook that thought out of her head. She knew Tidus loved her and she loved him, but Yuna's feelings might be deepening for him. Of course she thought just coming out and telling her, but Yuna would be crushed and last thing she needed was a broken heart so close to the end. Rikku didn't know what to do. If she stayed with Tidus she'd be happy, but it would crush her to see Yuna kiss him. But if she broke up with him then she'd be mizerable and she'd still have her heart broken.

((I'd rather be happy wth occasional jealousy then just completely heart broken.))

Rikku sat up. Either way she's be sad.

((I guess I just shouldn't look... Tidus is probably freaking out about what I said. But I'm still not sure.))

Rikku froze.

What if Yuna wanted to get...Involved... With Tidus. Rikku couldn't believe she didn't think of that. She knows Tidus would refuse her, but when he does he would have to tell her why. He could lie and make her think that he was planning it for the future. Then he would have tell her and she's be hurt and want to know how long did he have feelings for her... Then he'd have to say never...

A tear went down Rikku's cheek.

If Yuna found out that not only did he not share her feelings, but that he NEVER shared her feelings, it would truely depress her. Why did this have to be so hard? If Rikku was to end it then Tidus might go to Yuna and it wouldn't be fair for him to have to pretend to be falling for her. Yuna wouldn't get hurt that way, but Rikku didn't want to compromise her happiness for Yuna's false relationship. It wouldn't be fair to Yuna either, but Tidus could grow to love her. Even if that was true Rikku didn't want him to. She wanted to be with him, but she didn't want Yuna to give up right at the end.

Rikku decided to go talk to Lulu. Lunch was already over so she knew she'd be in her room. Rikku got up and went to Lulu's room knocking on the door.

"Come in."

Rikku entered.

"Hello Rikku, what brings you here?" Lulu asked. She was sitting on her bed.

"I have a question." Rikku replied. Lulu saw the troubled look on her face. She patted the seat next to her. Rikku sat down.

"What's the question?"

"If a girl was in love with a guy, but another girl was in love with the same guy what should they do?"

"It depends. Does this guy like the first girl or second girl?"

"He likes the first girl."

"I don't see why they wouldn't tell the second girl."

"But what if they didn't want to tell the second girl yet until they were both ready, because they were afriad of hurting the second girl because she was already stressed as it is."

"Then, they should wait until whatever the girl's stressed about to be done and over with before they tell her so it cause cause any additional stress."

"Ok." Rikku said nodded.

"What was with that question?"

"I was just trying to solve a riddle. But what if the second girl kept kissing and flirting with the guy and the first girl didn't like it. What should she do?"

"She should tell the second girl to stop because it makes her uncomfortable."

"One final question."

"Alright."

"If the second gril thought that the guy shared her feelings, but he didn't, because he made it seem as if they were a couple; But he did that because he didn't know the the first girl liked him, but then she tells him and now he's with her, but the second girl still thinks he's with her, what should the first girl do? Because if if she feared that the second girl might want to sleep with the guy if her feelings were that deep."

Lulu thought about it.

"Then... I think that the first girl needs to talk with the second if the issue comes up, but leave it so that the second girl won't have the added stress dunped on her in one moment. But I do think they will have to tell her as gently as possible, but soon if they want it to end and if time permmites."

"What if the first girl is thinking about breaking it off with guy, so that maybe he could someday like the second girl. What should she do?" Rikku asked hoping Lulu would have some wise advise.

"Then the first girl would have to do what she thinks is best. But it is her decision and her decision alone.

Rikku nodded and stood up.

"Thanks Lulu."

"Don't mention it." Lulu was still curious as to what brought this on.

Rikku turned and left.

Rikku came to a decision...

\\\\\\\\\\

A few hours went by and Tidus decided to go eat. As he opened his door Rikku was walking by. Rikku saw him and stopped.

"I'm going to dinner, want to join me?"

Tidus nodded.

The two walked side by both visibly sad, not speaking. Tidus stopped her.

"Tidus-"

"If this is the last time I'm able to be close to you, then I want to be close." Tidus said pulling her into a tight hug. He pulled back and starred into her eyes.

Rikku's eyes softened as she looked into his eyes. Rikku's eyes fell to the floor. She then quickly started walking again. Tidus stood there watching her as she walked away, hurt in his eyes, but he soon caught up to her. The two went into the dinning room and sat down.

"You decided to join us, eh Tidus?" Wakka said.

Tidus nodded smiling.

"I haven't been eating much and I don't want it to take a toll on my performance."

"It doesn't seem like it's been." Yuna said putting some food into her mouth.

"We haven't run into any fiends."

"Well, you better make sure you're well nurished. It's most likely going to get worse from here." Rikku said.

"The way I've been feeling lately, nothing can stop me. Nothing except my hunger."

Yuna and Wakka laughed.

Lulu was being silent the whole time. Even though she kept telling herself to let it go, she had a feeling that something was off. Ever sense they left the calm lands Rikku and Tidus seemed differant. It wasn't anything major, but it was noticable physical reactions towards one another. At least it was noticable to her, but what really made her suspicous was the questions Rikku had asked her earlier. She finally decided to ask him questions, but make it as casual as possible.

"Perhapes a some stories would take everyones mind off of their performance. After all, this is a vacation." Lulu said.

"That sounds fun, what stories?" Yuna asked.

"I think we should all ask one another questions, but let save it for after dinner. We can meet in the library and go to bed straight afterwards."

"I'm going to my room to rest." Auren said getting up from the table.

"Kimari tired." Kimari got up and left too.

Tidus turned to look at Rikku who was starring down at her plate.

\\\\\\\\\\

After they ate in silence they were sitting by the fire place in the library.

"I would like to ask the first question." Lulu said.

Everyone nodded.

"Have you been or are in love. Wakka you can go first."

"You know me, Lu."

Lulu nodded.

"Yuna?"

"I'm not sure." Yuna said smiling.

"Tidus?"

Tidus nodded.

"Once."

"Care to tell?" Lulu said paying close attention.

"It was a while back. She was a really special girl. Fun, perky, optomistic, great to be around. Me and her were a lot a like so we became fast friends. As I was around her more I started to like her more, but it soon turned to love. Even in the worst situations her smile could make me happy. She expressed her love to me and, of course, and had to tell her how I felt. We started dating, and it was amazing... She was amazing. But there was another girl who liked me also and she's express it to me on occation. The girl I was dating at the time couldn't handle it and said there was a way for her not to feel that way..." Tidus explained sadly.

Everyone remained silent.

"What happened?" Wakka asked extremly interested.

"I don't know where we stand..."

"She sounded really sweet." Yuna said smiling. She didn't mind him talking about the girl in that way. Everyone loves.

Rikku started at Tidus with a sad face, but love in her eyes.

"I'm sure she still loves you." Rikku said.

Tidus looked at her. Lulu still wasn't sure, but decided to let it go for good. If he really was in love with Rikku, then she'd have to wait until they told her.

"We should go to bed, it's getting late." Lulu said.

Everyone agreed and went off to there rooms.

\\\\\\\\\\

As Tidus walked the halls thinking, Rikku came up to him to tell him what she had decided.

"Tidus, I need to talk to you."

Tidus turned around.

"What is it about?"

"I've made my decision and I don't plan on going back on it."

Tidus froze.

"I've decided to-"

"Wait!"

Rikku slightly frowned. Tidus walked stepped closer to her.

"Just think about your decision before you make it final."

"I don't need anymore time."

"Yes you do."

"You don't even know what I'm going to tell you-"

"I have an idea and if you're going to break the news to me, then please not tonight."

"Tidus, you're going to have to hear this sooner or later. Why not now?"

"I-I just don't know."

"Tidus-"

"Please not tonight."

Tidus quickly began to walk off.

"Tidus!" Rikku called after him

Tidus continue to walk leaving Rikku behind

\\\\\\\\\\

Tidus slowly walked to his room. He was still upset and it was clear all over. When he finally got to his room he heard light footsteps from behind that soon stopped. He turned around, before opening the door and saw Rikku standing there with determination written on her face.

"Rikku, what are you doing here?" Tidus asked surprise written on his face.

She walked forward, quickly pulling his head down, and kissed him passionately. Tidus slowly wrapped his arms around her as he responded. Rikku then pulled away looking up into his eyes.

"We're ok."

Rikku pulled his down and gave him one more kiss. She broke it off and nodded, then walked towards her room.

Tidus entered his room and dropped down onto his pillow, his hands behind his head.

((We're ok))

He smiled.

They were ok.


	3. Finally A Peaceful Vacation

These character's do not belong to me.

Finally... A Peaceful Vacation

Tidus slowly awoke. He sat up and stretched in his bed. Getting up, he went to look outside his window. It was early in the morning and the sun hadn't come up yet. Tidus smiled to himself. Rikku and him we're fine and that's all he wanted. Remembering the ring he bought, he went and opened his dresser taking the little box containing the ring out. He said down on his bed and opened the box. It was an engagment ring. He wanted to give it to her, but he wasn't sure if it was the right time. Tidus froze as he realized what he was thinking.

((I...Want to marry her...))

Tidus smiled.

((I do. I want her to marry me.))

Admiting it to himself, he thought about when he should give it to her. After thinking about it for a while, he decided to give her after they defeat sin. He got up and put it away. He looked outside his window again and saw that the sky was getting lighter. He laid back down attempting to go back to sleep.

\\\\\\\\\\

Rikku was awake quietly hopping around her room. She was happy about her decision. She sat back down on her bed smiling to herself.

"A decision that feels this good couldn't possibly be wrong."

Rikku wanted to be near Tidus. She got up and left. As she exited her room she bumped into Tidus. Tidus put his hands on her waist as he smiled down at her.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Tidus asked smiling.

"I was going to see you." Rikku said smiling back.

"Ah." Tidus leaned down kissing her.

Rikku broke it off playfully hitting him.

"What if someone see's?" Riku said smiling.

"Then they can watch."

They both laughed.

"So, what do you want to do in this early morning?" Rikku asked still smiling.

"As long as you're with me, it doesn't matter."

"Let's take a walk."

"Perfect."

\\\\\\\\\\

Lulu came out of the bathroom and laid back down.

"Are you awake Lulu?" Yuna asked sitting up.

"Yes. Is there something you need?"

"Remember when you said that Tidus and Rikku were more flirty? What did you mean by that."

"I don't understand."

"You wouldn't have brought that up unless it was important. Do you think that Tidus and Rikku have feelings for each other?"

"I didn't say that."

"If you do, then your wrong."

Lulu sat up and looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"If that was the case, then how would I be wrong?"

Yuna smiled to herself.

"We've kept it sort of quite, but Tidus and me are together."

Lulu turned her head to one side sort of surprised.

"You are?"

Yuna nodded.

"Yes. We kissed at Macalania Woods."

"What made you do that?"

"I had always liked Tidus and I guess he felt the same way. Rikku even encouraged the realationship."

"Rikku encouraged you two?" Lulu said surprised.

"Why is that so surprising? She's his best friend, but she doesn't like him. Not that way anyways."

"How can you be so sure? She's been spending a lot of time with him lately."

"I know, but they always spend time together when they can."

"She looks at him differently."

Yuna turned her head to one side.

"What do you mean?"

"It was when we were leaving the Calm Lands. Everyone was downstairs expect Tidus. When he came down, she got a strange look in her eyes. She watched him walk over and when he stopped, she still held this... Endearing look in her eyes."

Yuna laughed.

"Endearing? You think she's in love with him?" Yuna said with an amused face.

"I'm not saying I know for sure if she does in fact love him; But I do think she could be starting to like him as something more then just friends. Does she know you two are together?"

"Well... No..."

"If she doesn't know then she might allow herself to continue with these feelings. Infact she might not even realize it herself."

"But she encouraged us."

"Just because she encouraged doesn't mean she's going to magicly place him as off limits. For all she knows, you two haven't officially been named a couple."

"Do you think I should tell her?"

Lulu nodded.

"How she reacts can tell you how she feels for him."

"You're right. I'll do that now." Yuna got up and left.

As she walked she spotted Tidus and Rikku walking down the hallway together. She was behind them and they were walking somewhat closely. Yuna stopped as they stopped and turned to face each other. They both were smiling and Tidus said something causing her to laugh. Yuna just watched them from a distance. Rikku said something, reaching out her hand to grabbing a hold of his shirt, then his necklace, and after that reaching up running her fingers quickly threw his hair once making Tidus laugh.

((What are they doing?)) Yuna thought. She decided to watch a little while longer.

Rikku playfully hit his arm while smiling. Yuna smiled at the two. She then walked up to them.

"Hi you two."

Tidus and Rikku turned to look at her.

"Oh, hey Yuna. What are you doing up so early?" Tidus asked.

"I wanted to talk to Rikku for a second if you don't mind."

"Go ahead."

Yuna and Rikku walked until they were out of Tidus's ear shot.

"What is it Yuni?" Rikku asked.

"Well, sense you were the one who encouraged it, I thought I should tell you that me and Tidus are together now."

Rikku smiled big making herself jump up and down happily.

"That's great! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Rikku said acting happy.

"We wanted to make sure we were comfortable. You must have been confused when I kissed Tidus yesterday in the hot springs."

"How could I not be confused?" Rikku said smiling.

Both girls laughed.

"Well, That's all I wanted to tell you. I figured I shouldn't keep it from you."

"Next time you keep such news from me, I'll have to hurt you!" Rikku said stepping into a pretend fighting stance. Yuna laughed.

"I promise I won't. Well, I think I'm going to go back to sleep. This is the first time we've been aloud to sleep in, in a long time." Yuna said smiling happily.

"Now that you mention it, I think I'll do the same."

"See you later."

"Bye!"

Yuna then went back to her room. Lulu was still sitting up in her bed.

"How did she take the news?"

Yuna got back into bed smiling wide.

"She was extremely happy."

"Well then, now we know she doesn't have those feelings for him so there is no problem."

Yuna and Lulu laid back down. Something then came to Lulu.

((Rikku's questions... They must have been about Tidus and Yuna...))

Lulu's eyes widened as she thought of it.

((She must have already known about Tidus and Yuna and told Tidus she knew. She had been pushing them together, but she probably fell in love with Tidus and told him, finding out that he shared her feelings. But why would he make Yuna think he shared her feelings?))

Lulu thought some more.

((He probably went with her because it was expected and he didn't think Rikku returned his feelings. So, now I'm guessing Rikku and Tidus are in love with each other and, most likely, together but don't want to tell Yuna in fear of hurting her when she already has a lot to worry about.))

Lulu shook her head in disbelief.

((I can't believe I'm just realizing this. No wonder Rikku was looking at Tidus the way she did at the Calm Lands. She must have told him the night before, right after Tidus and Yuna had kissed. But that would mean she saw them kiss... I guess that's not unbelievable. At least I can finally put this whole thing to rest. I know what is going on and I will keep quite until the truth comes out.))

\\\\\\\\\\

Rikku walked back over to Tidus.

"What did she want to talk to you about?" Tidus asked.

"She just wanted to tell me that you two were together. Don't worry, I acted like it was the best news I ever heard in my life."

Tidus laughed pulling her closer.

"I know what the best news of my life was." Tidus said kissing her passionatly. Rikku returned his kiss. The two parted looking lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I feel bad for tricking her. She's always been so sweet to me, and now I'm stealing your heart away." Rikku said looking down saddly.

Tidus lifted her chin with his finger.

"How can you steal my heart away when you are the one who always had it?"

Rikku smiled .

"You always know what to say."

"Shouldn't a boyfriend?"

Rikku chuckled.

"I guess you're right."

Tidus leaned down and kissed her again holding her tighter.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I know this chapter is a bit short compared to my other ones, but I haven't updated this in a while, so I figured I should. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Time Limit

These character's do not belong to me.

Time Together

Everyone was sitting around the hotel pool relaxing. Yuna got up to get in the pool. She was wearing a white one piece bathing suit that exposed her back. She turned to Lulu.

"Are you going to go in?" Yuna asked.

"I'll sit here with Wakka and just watch everyone. I just want to relax a bit." Lulu answered. Yuna smiled and nodded turning back around getting ready to go inside.

Rikku and Tidus and just entered from opposite ends of the pools in there bathing suits. Rikku was wearing a halter bikini top with low rise double string bottoms that was a fusion color of peach and orange. Tidus was wearing black swimming trunks with a tie and red going down the sides and around the waist area. Tidus stopped and starred at Rikku as she stood there looking around the room. Rikku began to walk and so did Tidus. They walked by each other without looking. Rikku set down her thing and Tidus got into the water.

"Have you two gone in yet?" Rikku asked.

"No, but I'm about to as soon as I get my things situated." Yuna said.

Rikku nodded and turned to look at the pool. Tidus got out of the water and began to walk over to them. Rikku took a few steps forward then stopped and starred at him her mouth slightly opening. Everything seems to slow down as he walked over. Rikku couldn't help but stare at his wet spiky hair and tanned body. He stopped in front of Rikku smiling. Rikku smiled back at him.

"Are you coming in?" Tidus asked.

"I am, right now." Rikku said as she once again began to check him out. She wanted nothing more than to pull him down into a kiss.

"Let's go." Tidus said walking towards the pool. Rikku followed.

They both got in the water. Rikku floated on her back with her eyes closed. Tidus smirked and swam under her. He aligned his body perfectly with her then reached up, wrapping his arms around her stomach and pulling her under. Rikku was caught off guard and turned her head to see who had grabbed her. When she saw it was Tidus she smiled. They both swam up laughing.

"Cheater!" Rikku said smiling wide.

"How did I cheat?" Tidus said smiling back at her.

"You didn't even make some sort of banter out of it before hand, you just caught me off guard! It's so on."

"You'll be gentle right?"

"You'll see."

They both laughed. Yuna got into the water and swam over to them.

"What are you to doing?" Yuna asked smiling.

"I'm just plotting revenge after Tidus dunked me."

Yuna laughed and swam closer to Tidus. Rikku got out of the pool catching Tidus's eye. Rikku backed up to the wall confusing Tidus. She then ran and jumped up when she got close to the edge of the pool. Tidus managed to thrust himself up, catching her by the waist, and falling into the water splashing Yuna as they went down. Tidus held Rikku tight as they slowly sank to the bottom. Rikku smiled at him. Tidus just starred lovingly into her eyes and gently caressed her cheek. Rikku laid her head on his chest, then swam up to the surface with Tidus behind her.

"What were you two doing under there?" Yuna asked laughing.

"Did we get you wet?" Rikku asked.

Yuna nodded. Rikku giggled. The three the got out of the pool and went to stand by Lulu.

"Lulu why don't you get in." Yuna said.

"I like to watch."

"Watch me squash Tidus?" Rikku said laughing.

"If I remember correctly I caught you."

"And you still went down."

"I can take you down anytime."

Rikku stepped in front of him.

"Then do it."

Tidus took a step forward.

"Fine."

The two starred at each other. Tidus suddenly noticed the water dripping off of Rikku's body. He couldn't help but watch each droplets run down her toned stomach, thighs, arms, and her chest, but Tidus wasn't the only one starring. Rikku's eyes were roaming his chest and wet hair. Lulu and Wakka watched the two.

"Are you trying to stare me down?" Tidus asked grinning.

"I think you're doing most of the starring." Rikku said turning around and walking next to Lulu. Tidus put his arm on her shoulder and walked back in front of her.

"What do you mean 'I'm doing most of the starring'?"

Rikku just smirked and turned around and walked next to Yuna. She then looked over her shoulder at Tidus. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her and Yuna had noticed. Rikku turned back around. Suddenly, Rikku felt a hand on her waist. She turned around and saw some guy starring at her.

"Hello, are you guys enjoying your stay?" The guy asked smiling.

"Yes." Rikku said frowning slightly as she smiled. She didn't like his hand on her back.

"Are you staying long?"

"Just until it's safe to travel." Yuna said.

"I'll be leaving today, with a few escorts."

The guy moved closer to Rikku. Tidus clenched his fists. Rikku moved away, but the guy just moved closer again. Fire shot through Tidus's eyes and it was clear he wanted the guy to back the hell up.

"I hope you have a safe travel." Yuna said smiling politely.

"What do you plan on doing?" The guy asked.

Tidus walked over to Rikku grabbing her arm and pulling her to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm just going to show Rikku here that she can't defeat the master of dunking." Tidus said placing a forced smile on his face. Rikku laughed, happy she was away from the guy, and backed up doing a fake fight stance.

"Bring it!"

Yuna laughed.

"Well, I'll be taking my leave. It was nice meeting you." And with that he left.

Rikku sighed with relief.

"That was uncomfortable." Rikku said.

"He was hitting on you, you know." Lulu said.

"That's why!"

"He seemed nice." Yuna said.

"And friendly." Wakka said laughing.

Lulu looked at Tidus.

"You're reaction was amusing." Lulu said.

"What do you mean?" Tidus said raising an eyebrow.

"You were jealous."

Tidus glanced at Yuna. She didn't look too happy to hear that. Rikku tried to hide a smile.

"I-I wasn't jealous."

"Yes you were. You practical ripped Rikku away from the guy."

"She looked uncomfortable."

Lulu grinned.

"It's not bad that you were jealous."

"Looks like Lu has you cornered." Wakka said grinning.

"I wasn't, honestly!"

"The look in your eyes said different."

"What look?" Yuna asked.

Lulu looked over at Yuna.

"It wasn't anything big, I was just teasing him."

Yuna visually looked relieved. Tidus looked at Lulu surprised. Did she just cover for him?

"I'm going to go back into the pool." Yuna said before getting back in..

Lulu stood up and stretched.

"Wakka, let's go for a swim." And with that they both got into the pool.

"So, you were coming to my rescue, huh?" Rikku said grinning.

Tidus turned and looked at her.

"Of course."

Rikku smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Know you know how I feel when Yuna does those things to you."

Tidus placed his hands on her waist.

"I never thought I could get that mad so quickly."

Rikku turned her head to look at the others. They weren't paying attention.

"Come sit with me." Rikku said leading him to the chairs. She sat down in the chair and adjusted it so it leaned back. Tidus sat next to her.

Tidus looked her up and down.

"The bathing suit looks amazing on you." Tidus said starring again.

"You see, I would let you do more than stare, but you would have to figure out a way to do that without raising suspicion." Rikku grinning at him.

"Unfair."

"I think it's fair."

Tidus thought for a moment then grinned.

"Would you like a massage?"

"Sneaky." Rikku adjusted the chair so is was laying down then turned on her stomach.

Tidus positioned his chair so he was close enough to her then started his massage.

"Wow, you're good with your hands."

"Thanks."

Yuna had just came up form under water when she saw noticed Tidus and Rikku. Yuna swam closer to were they were.

"What are you doing?" Yuna asked.

"Rikku's feeling a little sore so I'm massaging her."

"Oh ok." Yuna said before swimming off. Yuna felt herself become jealous. Even though she didn't think that Tidus and Rikku were romantically involved it did get at her Tidus's reaction to the guy hitting on Rikku. Yuna had saw the way he pulled Rikku to him.

"Good excuse." Rikku said.

"Thank you very much."

They both laughed.

"Do my other side."

"What?" Tidus said confused.

Rikku turned over to her back.

"Try to massage this side."

"Cheater."

"How am I a cheater?"

"What if I accidently touch you some where that draws attention?"

"Then you have to do some fast talking." Rikku said grinning.

Tidus preceded to massage her. He massaged her legs, arms, and stomach, but wouldn't go any higher. As he massaged her inner thigh when he pressed on a certain area with a certain amount of pressure Rikku would squirm a little.

"What wrong?" Tidus asked.

"Nothing continue." Rikku said trying to ignore it.

When he touch it again. Rikku didn't know why but she become turned on. Tidus then finished and sat back in his chair. Rikku sat up.

"I'll return the favor." Rikku said patting next to her. Tidus sat next to her and she began to massage his back. She become to massage his neck and accidently hit a turn on spot caching Tidus off guard. She continued to massage there unaware that Tidus was becoming increasingly turned on. Yuna soon walked over and she stopped.

"So, what do you plan on doing later?" Yuna asked.

"Nothing really, though I have an idea of what I want to do." Tidus said looking at Rikku who looked back. It was clear what he wanted

"Tidus, can I talk to you alone later." Yuna asked.

"Sure, what for?"

"There's just something I want to talk about."

"When do you want to talk?"

"I'll get you when I'm ready. What do you plan on doing later Rikku?"

"Swim for a little bit then go back to my room to take a shower and then relax I guess."

Yuna nodded.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Yuna said getting up and giving Tidus a kiss on the lips.

She closed her eyes and put her hands on his shoulders, but didn't noticed that he wasn't kissing her back. Tidus kept his eyes open and looked at Rikku who was looking at them. Yuna pulled away then went to her room. Tidus wiped his mouth a little.

"I'm going to go swim." Rikku got up and got back into the pool. Tidus watched her as she swam around. Tidus got back in and swam as well. Rikku then got out and went back to her room. She heard a knock at her door and opened it. It was Tidus.

"Do you need something?" Rikku asked.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Rikku let him in and closed the door behind her.

When she turned around Tidus pulled her into a passionate kiss catching her off guard. She stumbled backwards a bit until her back met the wall. Tidus put on arm on the wall and continued to kiss her. Rikku ran her fingers through his wet spiky hair. Tidus pulled back and looked down gazing into her eyes. Rikku pulled his head down into another kiss and gently pushed him back until he reached her bed. She pulled back and pushed him slightly so he would sit down. Tidus leaned back. Rikku crawled on top of him and continued to kiss him passionately. Tidus pulled her down to lay next to him and pulled her closer until they were both cuddled up. Tidus broke off the kiss and continued to cuddle her.

"You're so sweet to me." Rikku said smiling as she hugged him.

"Yeah, but if anyone hits on you again I'm going to have to murder them."

"I liked it when you were jealous."

"Why?"

"Because even though Yuna was there watching, you still didn't hesitate to pull me to you. You didn't care about keeping us a secret, you just wanted me with you."

"I always want you with me. And that's what I plan on doing."

Rikku looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really think I plan on ever letting you go?"

Rikku smiled closing her eyes.

"I don't plan on letting you go either."

"Want to get dressed and take a walk?"

"After I take a shower."

"I'll join you."

They both got up and got into the shower. After they were done they dried off, got dressed, and went for a walk holding hands. They both stopped walking and let go of each other's hand.

"When do you need to talk to Yuna?"

"She said she'd get me when she was ready."

A grin spread across her face.

"Do it one more time."

"Do what?"

"Pull me to you like you did earlier."

"Why?"

"It felt so good when you pulled me into your arms like that."

"Now?" Tidus said looking around.

"Alright, not a good idea. I'll wait until some other guy hits on me." Rikku said as she turned away form him and started walking away. Tidus reached out and quickly grabbed her arm pulling her into his arms again.

"If it makes you feel good, then I don't care where I do it." Tidus said holding onto her. Rikku smiled. She then gave him a quick kiss.

Tidus let her go and they both continued walking when they ran into Yuna.

"Oh Hi Yuna." Rikku said smiling at her.

"Hi you guys, I was just about to get Tidus so I could talk to him." Yuna answered.

"Where do you want to talk?" Tidus asked.

"In my room. It will be really quick."

"I'll just continue walking until you're done." Rikku said.

Tidus nodded and him and Yuna walked to her room and went inside.

"What did you need to talk about? Are you ok?" Tidus asked as Yuna paced back and forth. She suddenly stopped facing him.

"What was that."

"What was what?"

"What you did at the pool."

"Yuna you're confusing me."

"Why did you pull Rikku to you?"

"She looked uncomfortable."

"Tidus, I saw the whole thing! You were jealous."

"I wasn't jealous!" Tidus said worrying she'd peace two and two together.

"Tidus don't lie to me." Yuna said sitting down on the bed. She took a deep breathe then spoke again.

"Do you have feelings for Rikku?"

This really made Tidus panic.

"W-Why would you think that?"

Yuna stood up.

"Because it wasn't just you pulling her away. I saw you staring at her pretty much the whole time we were there."

"That was just a joke. You were there we were just trying to do a stare down."

"Tidus, she turned around and walked away then stopped and turned her head to look at you and you hadn't taken your eyes off of her."

"That's not true."

"Tidus I saw!"

Yuna looked away crossing her arms. Tidus tried to think of something.

"Yuna, Rikku is my best friend. I've known her longer than I've known you. I act that way because we're comfortable with each other, but it's nothing big. You're just jealous that me and Rikku spend a lot of time together."

"S-So!"

"So that's what this is about, you're jealous."

"That may be, but so were you when that guy came on to Rikku."

Yuna looked back at Tidus. Tidus walked closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I kissed you remember?"

Yuna sighed smiling as she uncrossed her arms.

"You're right. I guess I'm just letting my jealousy get the best of me. I'm sorry for you putting you on the spot like that."

Tidus put down his arms.

"Don't worry about it.."

Yuna smiled.

"You better find Rikku and tell her we're done."

Tidus nodded and gave her a hug before leaving. He spotted Rikku ahead of him and decided to sleek up on her. He quietly went behind her and placed his hands over her eyes making her stop.

"Guess who?"

Rikku smiled placing her hands over Tidus's hands.

"Tidus." Rikku said moving his hands and turning her head to look at him. Tidus smiled.

"How did you know?"

Rikku giggled.

"So what did Yuna want to talk about?"

"She just was a little jealous of the time me and you spend together."

Rikku paused. Tidus turned his head looking at her.

"O-Oh... Well maybe you and her should... Spend more time together. You know, so you could... Talk."

Tidus noticed her hesitation.

"Are you worried about something?"

"You and Yuna are going to have to spend more time together now sense Yuna and everyone thinks you and her and together."

"But?"

"But, I want to spend that time with you instead of her because I'm the one whose really with you." Rikku said her eyes getting watery.

"Don't get upset." Tidus said taking her into his arms.

"Don't worry about me. I'll me fine." Rikku said parting from him as she whipped her eyes. She then gave him a funny little smile.

"Why don't you go back to her room and talk with her."

"Aren't we supposed to take a walk?"

Rikku nodded. Tidus took her hand.

"Then let's take a walk."

Rikku smiled and the two continued to walk until they got to the front desk.

"Hey, you two need to be getting down to the in door garden." The Inn Keeper said.

"Why?" Rikku asked.

"Vernamous is here!"

"Who's that?" Tidus asked.

"Vernamous is famous for his love spheres. He'll explain the rest now go!"

Tidus and Rikku listened and went to the garden. When they got there Yuna and all of them were there standing by Vernamous. Tidus and Rikku immediately let go of each other's hand. Yuna smiled waving the two over. The two went.

"Tidus we have to try this!" Yuna said holding onto his arm.

"What is it?" Tidus asked. Vernamous turned to Tidus.

"The spheres I have aren't your average trinkets, but are more of the testing nature. The people a long time ago, used these magical spheres to test the love they have. The sphere is in two pieces signifying the two individual. The two people holding each piece lifts up there piece and brings it together then letting go. When you let go if the sphere will float, but only for eight seconds and during the eight seconds. After that one of many things can happen." Vernamous explained.

"What are they?" Rikku asked. He continued to explain.

"If the sphere falls to the ground and separate again, then that means that their love isn't strong enough. If it stays in the air and continues to float staying together, then their love is strong."

"Is that it?" Lulu asked.

Vernamous shook there his head.

"This isn't a simple game. This sphere tells you the truth about your love, but it's not just the truth. It tells of your future with that other person."

"What's the worse that could happen?" Rikku asked.

"The two things I told you are only middle ground things. One signifies a love not strong enough and one signifies a love strong enough. But there are two other things that can be the ending judgement. The worse thing that could happen is that when the sphere falls, when it hits the ground it shatters completely."

"What does that mean?" Tidus asked.

"Sadly that means that there is no real love between the two being and there is no hope for anything more. But it chips instead of shattering then there is hope."

"What does it take for it to shatter like that?" Rikku asked.

"It judges each persons love separately before it gives it answer. All it takes if for one person's love not to be there and it will shatter."

"And the other thing?"

"The best thing that can happen is that when the sphere floats for the eight seconds the two halves become one, then that means that the love between the two beings is true and unbreakable and they will never separate."

"Has that ever happened?" Yuna asked.

"It is a very rare thing to see the sphere halves join as one. After they join together they will never and can never split apart and will remain only as a token of the beings love."

Yuna smiled excitedly.

"Tidus try it with me."

"Huh?" Tidus said looking at Yuna surprised.

"Come on I want to see."

"Um, alright." Tidus said turning to look at Rikku. She had a nervous and worried expression. Yuna turned to Vernamous.

"May we try?" Yuna asked.

Vernamous nodded. He took the two halves and gave them to Yuna and Tidus Yuna held her piece excitedly.

"Ready Tidus?" Yuna said with a grin. Tidus nodded.

The two put there halves together and let go. It stayed in the air. Yuna smiled slightly bouncing while Tidus just watched. Before the eight seconds were up the sphere fell to the ground shattering into pieces. A faint gasp was heard. Yuna just starred at the broken sphere with a blank look.

"W-Why did it shatter?"

Yuna looked up at Tidus. Lulu remain quiet knowing the reason why.

"Don't worry Yuna, you forget that you and Tidus haven't known each other long. You just need to give it some time, then perhaps it will stay up next time, so don't sweat it." Rikku said placing her hand on her shoulder. Yuna turned to her and smiled.

"You're right I guess, thanks Rikku." Yuna said.

"Perhaps this young lady would like to try?" Vernamous said looking at Rikku.

"Me?" Rikku said surprised.

Vernamous nodded.

"Oh, Rikku and Tidus are only friends they're not together. Me and Tidus are." Yuna said.

"It can't hurt."

"O-Oh I think we all know how that would turn out." Rikku said giving a nervous laugh.

Vernamous looked from Tidus to Rikku then back again.

"I can sense these things you know. And I don't always suggest who should try." Vernamous took a new sphere and the halves to Tidus and Rikku.

"If you change your minds here is sphere. Remember, it never hurts to try."

Tidus and Rikku look at their halves.

"Well, I'm tired. I'll be in my room for the rest for the afternoon." And with that he left.

Yuna looked at the two.

"Are you actually going to try it?" She asked.

"N-No, of course not. There's no point." Tidus said.

Yuna just nodded.

"Well, I'm going to continue to walk around." Tidus said. He then left and went to his room.

"Yeah, I'm going to be going too." Rikku said leaving.

She then quickly ducked into Tidus room before the others came down that hallway. She sat down on his bed letting out a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" Tidus asked.

"When you and Yuna tried the sphere it made me so nervous I stopped breathing for a moment."

Tidus walked closer to her placing his hand on her shoulder.

"You didn't really think it would stay up did you?"

Rikku looked up at him.

"Possibly."

"Why?"

"Because it doesn't go by how you think you feel. It goes by what's deep down inside of your heart, and what if deep time there was a love for Yuna, but our love was just stronger."

Tidus took his hand from her shoulder and held it out to her. Rikku slowly took it and slowly stood up. He pulled her to him and held her to his body placing hand on her back and the other on her face to caress her cheek.

"I am so utterly in love with you there was no possible way it wouldn't shatter."

Rikku looked away smiling softly. Tidus leaned down and kissed her moving his hand from her cheek to over her shoulder and diagnolly across her back. Rikku responded and place her arms on his back. There then was a knock at the door. Rikku broke off the kiss.

"You should get tha-"

Before she could finish her sentence Tidus quickly leaned down and kissed her slipping his toung into her mouth. Rikku was surprised, but soon responded. Tidus then broke off the kiss.

"No matter what I will always love you." Tidus whispered.

Rikku looked back at him lovingly. The two parted and Tidus went to open the door. He opened it and saw Yuna standing there.

"Oh hi Yuna, is there something you need?" Tidus asked.

"May I come in?" Yuna asked.

"Sure."

Tidus moved of the way and Yuna came in. She stopped and looked at Rikku surprised to see her in Tidus's room.

"What are you two doing?" Yuna asked.

"I was talking with Tidus." Rikku answered.

"Is there something bothering you Yuna?" Tidus asked.

Yuna nodded.

"It's about what happened earlier."

"You mean the spheres?" Rikku asked.

Yuna nodded again.

"He pushed for you two to try it even after I told him I was dating you." Yuna said looking over at Tidus.

"It's no big deal, he was just making a friendly suggestion."

"He was asking you two to try the sphere to if you have any love for each other, I highly doubt that's friendly."

"Yunie, it's really not important. You know how you feel for Tidus."

"You're right, but what I don't know is... How do you feel about Tidus."

Rikku took a step bac shocked by what Yuna had just said.

"W-What are you saying?"Rikku asked.

"You two have been spending almost every moment together sense the calm lands. Even though Tidus and I are together that won't stop you from having feelings for him. So, I want to know. Are you in love with Tidus?" Yuna said walking closer to Rikku.

"N-No, of course not!"

"Yuna why would you think that?"

Yuna turned to look at Tidus.

"Because even though you should be wanting to spend more time with me sense I'm your girlfriend, you want to spend more time with Rikku."

"Yuna, I know you're upset that Vernamous wanted me and Rikku to try, but it's just one person who suggested."

"Tidus you don't get it do you?"

"Huh?"

"He has spent his whole life studying love and it's effects. If he suggests for my boyfriend and my cousin to test a love that shouldn't be there, I'm going to get worried."

Tidus and Rikku both started to get worried. They weren't ready for her to know just yet.

"Yuna, I'm not sure why he suggested it, but maybe you should talk to him about it."

Yuna nodded and left. She went to his room and knocked on his door. He answered.

"Is there something you need Malady?" Vernamous said.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Please come in." Vernamous said moving aside so Yuna could come in. After she entered he closed the door.

"Have a seat." Vernamous said pointing to a table by his balcony. Yuna sat and he did soon after.

"What troubles you?"

"Earlier today you suggested for my boyfriend and my cousin to try the spheres after my try with him ended up with the sphere shattering. Why did you?"

Vernamous took a moment before speaking.

"If spent my whole life studying love and it's effects. What it can and can not do. Years I've spend doing this. I could walk down the street and spot exactly who could be together forever even though they've never met. I could tell you how long a relationship will last and if it would last. In my travels I have met many people, but only rarely do I suggest for two people to try my spheres."

"But why those two?"

"I can sense when two people are made for one another and the only time I will make suggestions is when I sense a connection. And in your friends a caught burning flames."

"Burning flames? How can you speak of such a strong bond between those two?"

"It's in the way they respond to one another, their speech, it's everything they do combined with what I can naturally sense."

"Tidus and me are together not Rikku and Tidus. I just don't understand why you would make that suggestion after you knew about me and Tidus."

"MALADY summoner, your question should not be why did I make my suggestion, but why did your sphere shatter."

Yuna froze lightly gasping.

"As you know becoming a summoner requires sacrifice and usually they never becoming romantically attached to anyone. I know you will live on when the day comes you fight sin, but I'm afraid you and your guardian friend will live as just that. "

Yuna remained quiet.

"If you wish I could speak to your cousin and boyfriend."

Yuna nodded and went to go get them she brought them to Vernamous then left without saying a word, but visibly upset. Tidus and Rikku sat down.

"You two are very odd. Why do you try to hide your love?"

"You must be mistaken. Tidus and Yuna are in love."

Vernamous waved his hand in a dismissive way.

"Pish posh! The only love in that relationship is one way. Do you really think you can fool me?"

They both stayed quiet.

"I want you both to try the sphere halves I gave you. Do not be afraid for I will not tell lady Yuna of this."

Tidus and Rikku slowly stood up and took out the sphere halves.

"Go on."

They both hesitantly put the sphere halves together. Immediately the two halves were circled a bright light and the two halves became one. Rikku and Tidus looked shockingly at each other.

"Of all my days I've never seen a sphere be completed that quickly."

Rikku turned to Vernamous.

"Y-You're not going to tell Yuna... Right?" Rikku asked.

Vernamous shook his head.

"It is not my place to get in the way of love. But I would like to know just how your situation came to be."

"Its my fault really. I had always like Rikku a lot and down the road that like turned to love. But everyone was always seemed to have this thing where they thought that I would fall in love with Yuna, even though I never cared for her in that way. Even Rikku herself started to push for me to get with Yuna and I thought she didn't share my feelings. It wasn't until the calm lands that we told each other how we felt."

"I see."

"No it's my fault. I had fallen in love with Tidus, but I never told him how I felt. I pushed for those two because I mistook his kindness towards Yuna as a growing affection."

Vernamous paused a moment before speaking.

"You two are willing to blame this happening on your own selves and leave the other pure. I see why the sphere was completed. But I do hope you sort this out all in good time. If you will excuse me I'm tired and would like to rest for a bit. Do feel free to pop in anytime."

Tidus and Rikku nodded then left the room. Rikku immediately jumped up and down doing a dance. Tidus laughed as he watched her.

"What are you doing?"

Rikku stopped and smiled at him.

"Our sphere was completed."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Hi guys,

I know it's been close to FOREVER sense I last updated. I've just been really busy. But don't worry I will continue all of my stories. Well, enjoy this chapter!


	5. Contemplation

These character's do not belong to me.

Contemplation

Tidus and Rikku continued to walk through the hallways together.

"Tidus, I think you should go and comfort Yuna." Rikku said.

"Why?"

"The spheres remember? She's probably upset."

"Alright, I'll go check on her. What are you going to do?"

"Get as far away as possible. I know Yuna is probably going to get affectionate so I want to make sure I don't see it."

Tidus stopped walking.

"Rikku." 

Rikku stopped and looked at Tidus.

"What? I'm being possitive ain't I? Just go in there, give a speech, play kissy poo with her, don't go too far, and succeed in keeping our secret without me knowing what went on. Everyone goes home happy."

"Not you. Not really."

"Of course not really, but in all fairness you were happily content with Yuna before I came along."

"But my heart wasn't in it. Not really."

"That may be true, but I'm sure you had hopes for the relationship. After the kiss you two were all smiles. I'm just saying she needs you more than I do."

"Rikku stop putting her before yourself."

"I'm not, I'm just being realistic. Now hurry up and do what you need to do before all of my courage and restraint goes away." Rikku said grinning. Tidus grinned back and went to find Yuna.

He went to her room and knocked on the door.

"Yuna?"

There was no answer so he went inside and found Yuna crying on the bed. Tidus went over to her and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" Tidus asked. Yuna looked up at him.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong'? Our sphere shattered into millions of little tiny pieces and after it happened Vernamous suggested that you and Rikku were in love even though it shouldn't be possible."

"Yuna, do you really want to care about some meaningless test? "

Yuna stood up mad.

"It's not just some meaningless test, it's a sight into the future."

Yuna turned to look at him.

"And you don't even care. You don't care about the spheres or me."

"Yuna-"

"I want the truth Tidus."

Yuna went back over to the bed and sat down looked at Tidus.

"Are you in love with Rikku?"

"Yuna, we've talked about this before."

"But I think there's more to it than that. And Tidus if you want to spare my feelings then tell me if you've thought about Rikku."

Tidus froze for a second then answered.

"Yes Yuna, I've thought about Rikku. I've thought what a good friend she is. How nice and smart she is and how much I truely like her. She saved my live Yuna, I'm in debt to her so of course I'm going to think about her. We're friends Yuna, she's going to cross my mind. But I don't think it would really matter if I was or was not in love with Rikku, because you would still worry. Why? Because me and her are close and it worries you."

"You've been spending more time with her than with me. She has an all access pass to your room. Almost everytime I go to see you she's around you."

"Me and Rikku are allowed to hang out."

"But not to the point where you're spending all of your time with her."

"You're just stressed because of the pilgramage."

"I am and I want you to be there. In all honosty when I first saw you I liked you. And then Rikku was so encouraging so I thought why not, and then that night in the woods you kissed me. That made me really happy and want to fight for the place and people I love even more so."

Tidus just listened. Yuna leaned in laid her head on his chest.

"I just want to be with you. You and only you, no one else."

Tidus remained silent. Yuna kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck. Tidus didn't kiss back, but Yuna didn't notice. She just continued to kiss him

\\\\\\\\\\

Rikku was walking around waiting for Tidus to get done. She wanted to listen outside of the door, but she knew she might not like everything she heard.

((I'm sure Tidus won't go too far to comfort her... Right?)) Rikku asked herself.

It was torture. Not to mention Rikku felt bad for fooling Yuna. 

((Maybe I should tell her?)) Rikku shook her head.

((If I did that she would be crushed and we might as well not fight sin at all.))

Rikku then got an idea. This one may not make her completely happy, but she would be content.

\\\\\\\\\\

Tidus broke of the kiss from Yuna.

"I'll see you later." Tidus said. Yuna shook her head.

"No."

Yuna then went forward again and continued to kiss him. Tidus pulled back again.

"What if Lulu comes in? It's her room too."

"Tidus, don't worry about it."

"What do you plan on us doing?"

"Tidus, why are you so nervous?"

"No reason!"

Yuna giggled and laid on Tidus's lap.

"I'm so glad I'm found you. This is the first time I've ever been in love."

Tidus froze up upon hearing those words.

"You-You love me?"

Yuna looked up at him.

"Yes, I do. Of course I do. You've been there for me through out this whole entire thing."

Tidus gave a quick nervous laugh.

"Do you love me?"

Tidus didn't answer, but he didn't get a chance before there was a knock at the door. Yuna then got up to answer.

"Who is it?" Yuna asked.

"Oh, it's Rikku. They're having lunch now."

Yuna opened the door.

"Hi Yunie, like I said lunch is ready." Rikku said.

"Thanks for telling me."

Rikku looked back at Tidus.

"Hi Tidus."

"Hey Rikku."

Rikku then looked back at Yuna.

"Well, I'll see you two when I see you." Rikku said turning around to leave not smiling like she usually was. Yuna closed the door and Tidus couldn't help, but want to run to her.

"Come on, let's eat." Tidus said standing up. Yuna nodded and they went to lunch.

Lulu just sat and watched the interaction between Tidus, Rikku, and Yuna. She found it very amusing.

"Today's lunch is fun! We get to build our own food!" Rikku said smiling and chopping a few ingridients.

"Yeah, this is fun." Yuna said.

"Just be careful while you chop. You don't want to cut yourself, Ya?" Wakka said.

"Don't worry as long as I don't get distracted I won't cut- Ow!" Rikku said dropping the knife on the floor and holding her finger.

"Owwy!" Rikku repeated.

"I'll go get a first aid kit!" Yuna said running off.

Tidus immediently got up and went to her.

"Let me see." Tidus said looking at her finger that was down bleeding.

"I just needed a-" Rikku began to say, but Tidus immidiently just took her finger and put it into his mouth to try and stop the bleeding. Rikku just stopped and starred.

The fact that he had done that struck a strong emotion in her. Tidus continued, unknowing to the attention he was getting from the other. He losened his grip and Rikku slowly took her finger out of his mouth.

"Thank you." Rikku said in a absent minded voice.

"You're welcome." Tidus said. Rikku stepped a little closer, but Yuna then came back.

"Here you go." Yuna said cleaning and bandaging the cut.

"Thanks Yunie, It's no biggy. Wakka-" Rikku stated giving him a playful glare.

"Just distracted me."

Yuna giggled.

"Well, make sure you are careful."

Rikku nodded and they all continued to cook.

"So, Yunie what do you plan on doing today?" Rikku asked smiling.

"Well actually, I was going to ask Tidus if he would like to spend the rest of the day with me." Yuna said smiling at Tidus.

Rikku froze. Her heart began to race faster. She didn't like the idea, but if she seemed unhappy not only will Yuna ask what was wrong, but Tidus would feel guilty. She continued to cook with a smile still o her face.

"That's a great idea! You two should go for a walk around the place. Maybe get a snack, and then come back and join us for dinner." Rikku said. Tidus looked surprised, but soon smiled.

((That's my girl.)) Tidus thought.

They all continued to chat and afterwards, Tidus and Yuna went for a walk. Rikku decided to hang around Lulu. After about an hour Rikku decided to go for a walk herself. As she walked she saw Tidus and Yuna up ahead. Not wanting to bother them, she quickly began to walk in another direction. 

((Ah I'm so bored! I wish Yuna and Tidus would hurry it up and get bored so I could talk to him!)) Rikku thought.

((Stop being so selfish! She needs time with him as well. Grant it, sharing a boyfriend is never easy, but this situation calls for it!))

Rikku continued to walk not realizing that her feet were taking her to Tidus' bedroom door. She stopped, stared and sighed.

((Why did I have to end up here?)) Rikku thought. She thehn yawed.

((I guess it's a good thing. I need to take a nap!))

Deciding it wouldn't hurt Rikku went in and laid down on Tidus' bed for a nap.

\\\\\\\\\\

Tidus and Yuna continued to walk around.

"This was fun." Yuna said. Tidus nodded.

"I missed us not having our bonding moments. But sense it's just me and you and not you and Rikku, it's been made posssible." Yuna said smiling. Tidus chuckled.

"So, what do you want to do now Yuna?" Tidus asked.

"How about we slow walk to your room?" 

"What for? There's nothing to do in there."

"There are things we can do."

"Ok, whatever you say."

They both then began to slow walk to Tidus' room.

"Tidus..."

"Yes Yuna?"

"Do you ever think about marriage."

This question surprised Tidus. He only hoped he wasn't stepping into dangerous territory.

"Occationaly, why?"

"I think about it a lot."

"O-Oh, well once we defeat sin, I'm sure you can have a family."

Yuna smiled.

"If I was to survive, then I would most definately marry."

"Don't worry Yuna I'll make sure you'll live. We all will."

"Tidus?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever think of marrying me?"

Tidus didn't respond right away. He really didn't like this topic. Answering the way she wanted him to, would only mean of further hightening the hurt of the truth. He only thought of how their marriage would work out.

((That still is thinking about it)) Tidus sighed mentally.

"Yeah."

Yuna smiled. They soon got to his bedroom door, not knowing that Rikku was inside. Tidus stood in front of the, geating ready to open it, and then stopped.

((Why do I have a funny feeling that someone is in there?))

He then turned to address Yuna and saw her yawning.

"On second thought, Can we hang out later tonight? I'm really tired." Yuna said.

"Sure Yuna." He then stepped forward and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams."

Yuna smiled and began walking to her room. Tidus sighed with relieve before stepping inside his room only to find Rikku curled up in a ball sleeping. The room was chilly because the window was slightly cracked. Tidus smiled.

((I knew someone was in here.))

He closed the door and locked it. He then closed the window before gently putting Rikku under the covers and getting in himself. As soon as he laid down Rikku wrapped her arm around his middle and snuggled closer, still asleep. Tidus smiled and put her head on his shoulder. Rikku stirred and slowly looked up at him. Realizing who it was, she looked at him surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Rikku asked.

"Well, it is my room." Tidus said grinning.

Rikku chuckled.

"No, I mean why aren't you with Yuna?"

"She got tired and went back to her room. What are you doing in here."

"I was walking around and got tired. Your room was closest to me, so I came in and went to sleep."

"Why was the window cracked?"

"It was too hot in here so I cracked it a little before going to sleep." Rikku said laying her head back down on his shoulder.

Tidus laid his head on top of hers and took her left hand in his right, gently playing with it and examining it. 

"Rikku."

"Yes, Tidus?"

"Do you ever think about our future."

"All of the time."

"Where do you see us after we defeat sin? How do you think things will be?"

"I think that Yuna would be told the truth, it would hurt but she would move on; and I see me and you still together."

"But as what?"

Rikku had been thinking about being married to him, but she wasn't sure if he was ready to hear that.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, I really want to know."

"Well, I'm not telling you."

"What? Why not?"

"Because I want any decition to be genuine and come from your heart. Not from something I hoped for."

Tidus nodded.

"I understand."

"What about you?"

"It's a secret."

"Aw, no hints?" Rikku said with a grin.

"Here's a hint."

Tidus turned her face towards him and gently kissed her. Rikku pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I wish this moment didn't have to end." Rikku said.

"It doesn't." Tidus leaned in to kiss her again. The to stayed like that and fell asleep in each other's arms.

So, how to you like the story? Hopfully you won't shank me for taking to long. I didn't forget though! I just couldn't find the right time start writing again, but the time is now and until the next chapter you can happily read this!


	6. Just a Dream?

This story idea belongs to me not the game itself.

Just a Dream?

Tidus and Rikku had woke and went down to eat dinner. Everyone was already sitting down and enjoying their meal.

"Where'you two been?" Wakka asked.

"I fell asleep." Rikku said taking a seat.

"And I was looking for the bum so I could eat." Tidus said grinning.

"Haha." Rikku said with a moking face. Tidus laughed and they both began eating.

"Tomorrow we leave." Auron said.

"What? Already?" Tidus said.

Auron nodded.

"I was really enjoying the break." Yuna said witha sad smile.

"Don't worry Yuni, You'll make it beyond the end."

Yuna smiled.

"I know I will."

"I still wish we could stay longer. I really like it here." Tidus said.

"We need to go to sleep after dinner. No exceptions." Lulu said.

They all finished eating then went their ways to their rooms. Rikku slowly walked to her room and stopped at the door.

((After Sin is gone, we won't have to lie anymore... But... For some reason... I have a bad feeling.)) Rikku thought. She entered her room and went to bed.

\\\\\\\\\\

Tidus was pacing the floor.

((After Sin is gone, we'll all be free. No more troubles.))

Tidus stopped and got out the ring, placing it on his bed.

((I don't want my family to have to worry about Sin. Especially the mother of my-)) Tidus paused looking at the ring.

It was only by chance that he had picked up an engagement ring, but he knew that he picked it up _because_ it looked like one. He thought many times of Rikku wearing that ring and if Sin was gone than maybe she would except it from him. Tidus froze. The realization of what he was thinking hit him hard.

((I want Rikku to marry me.))

Tidus smiled and said it aloud.

"I want Rikku to marry me."

The thought of Rikku marry him seemed...Natural. Like that was what was ment to happen.

Putting the ring away Tidus got in his bed.

((Then it's settled. After thisis all done with, I'm aksing Rikku to marry me.))

Tidus smiled to himself brefore drifting off to sleep.

\\\\\\\\\\

The next day after saying good-bye to everyone, the gang began their journey once more. After fighting off some fiends and fighting Seymour, again, Tidus sees a wall with frozen bodies of the Fayth. He walked over and touches themim and instantly gets put into a dream. As the Fayth speaks Tidus's eyes get slightly bigger as he stands there listening to the impossible. When Tidus comes out of the dream he takes a moment to just stand there.

((What?))

((What is he talking about?))

((That's... Not even possible.))

(There's no way...))

Tidus looks as the others are walking. He then looks at Rikku who beckons him forward. He decided to forget about the dreama nd keep going. They all eventually reach the caverns where they have to go through a trial. Wakka, Tidus, and Rikku where the ones to complete it sense they could swim the best. After they got past it they continued on to another long walk. Rikku had been watching Tidus. He was acting normal, but she felt like she was missing something. She eventually shook it off. They eventually reached a large dome area and entered through. They were in Zanarkand ruins.

"Wow! Look at all of thesse Pyre flies!" Tidus said.

"Touching them will make you see the past of the souls. You may not want to see them." Lulu said.

"No one likes being stuck in the past. Only look to your future, not at what you've already done." Auron said.

Yuna nodded and they all continued walking.

"Wait!" Rikku yells.

Everyone stops and Rikku runs up to Yuna.

"Yuni, we're in Zanarkand."

"I know, Rikku." Yuna said with a sad smile.

"But-"

"This is the path I've chosen. There are so many people counting on me. If I don't go through with it, Spira will never be safe."

"It's not just you, ya know."

"I know, but I've made it here. The other summoners aren't around. It's just me and my gaurdians, and I need to rpotect the people."

Rikku frowns looking at Yuna. She then grabs both of her hands.

"I'll protect you, ok?"

Yuna's eyes began to tear up and Rikku embraced her. The two girls parted and Yuna wiped away her tears turning to the others.

"Let's go."

The others noded and they continued on. Inside the deepest part of Zanarkand they come to the Chamber of the Fayth but nothing remains. The Fayth is Lord Zaon and it is an empty shell.

"Wow" Tidus said looking around.

"So, is this where you get your final Aeon?" Rikku asked.

Suddenly Yunalesca appeared. Tidus took a step back in surprise.

"Y-Yunalesca?" Yuna stammered in surprise. Yunalesca nodded.

"Why are you here?" Tidus asked.

"Yuna you must choose one of your guardians to become the final summoning. Long ago, I chose my husband Lord Zaon and now you must choose someone you shares a close bond with, and once you calls this final Aeon, then your life will end."

Yuna felt a close bond with all of her Guardians, but who would she choose? Who could she ask for such a favor? Was that the real reaosn she needed Guardians? S they would become her Aeon?

"But what happens to the final Aeon?" Rikku asked.

"They become Sin."

Yuna took a step back as if she had been hit in her chest. She then began to shake ger head.

They see a vision of Braska when he was on his journey to fight sin, but when it showed how Auron did not want him to continue on, Auron waved his sword through the memory as if he was angry at the weakness he showed. Yunalesca continued speaking.

"Every Aeon which defeats Sin, becomes Sin." Yunalesca explained.

"We can stop Sin by atoning for our crimes." Wakka said.

"Is such a thing is even possible?" Yunalesca asked.

Lulu, who was now frustrated, began to speak.

"This principle is what has been keeping hope alive in Spira for so long! Yevon's teachings give hope." Lulu yelled

Yunalesca smirked.

"Even knowing this Yuna's father gave his life. For what? To give the people false hope?"

"No! My father wanted to make sorrow go away, not hide it or cover it with lies!" Yuna said raising her voice slightly.

Yunalesca chuckeled

"It is better to die in hope than live in despair. Even if Sin is defeated, Yu Yevon will only create it anew." Yunalesca paused before continuing.

"I'll give you the liberation you need."

"Yeah, right." Tidus said stepping in front.

"You won't take my offer?" Yunalesca asked almost mockingly.

Yuna shook her head.

"No."

Yunasleca closes her eyes, smiling to her self before re-opening them.

"Fine then."

Yunalesca and the group began to fight. After a long fight the gang finally managed to kill her. The group had a new set of determination.

"There must still be some other way." Tidus said.

"Tidus is right. We will find a way to kill Sin for good. There is another way." Rikku said with a new set of determination. The other nodded and continued on.

On the way down Auron talked to Tidus privately. He explained everything about how he was unsent. It came as a shock to Tidus and the fact that Auron became weak when Yuna sent Lord Jyscal now made sense. It had started to send him. Tidus was not liking all of these secrets coming out.

((Everything we know is being teared down by some truth that disprove the lies.)) Tidus thought as he watched everyone as they walked.

((Maybe... I'm a lie too.)) Tidus shook his head and continued walking.

\\\\\\\\\\

After other business was tooken care of the others met the purple hooded Fayth boy in the Chamber of the Fayth.

"What is your plan?" The boy asked.

"We're going to use the Hymn of the Fayth and then defeat Yu Yevon."

The boy nodded.

"This plan may work. Yu Yevon was once a summoner but now he lives inside Sin, neither good nor evil. He is responsible for transforming the Final Aeon into Sin once again."

"What will happen to the Fayth? You know, when Yu Yevon is gone?" Rikku asked.

"Yu Yevon is gone, we will stop dreaming." The boy explains.

Tidus didn't say anything as he thought about everything.

"I understand." Tidus said. Everyone looked at him. He hadn't spoken in a while.

"You've been dreaming for so long..."

Yuna looked at Tidus with a slight frown. The boy disappeared and the others began to leave, but Rikku and Yuna stay behind. Yuna wasn;t the only one noticing a change in him.

"Tidus." Yuna called going up to him.

Tidus turned and looked at her.

"Are you... Hiding something?" Yuna asked worriedly. Tidus forced a laugh, but both Rikku and Yuna could tell it was fake.

"Of course not! What is there to hide?" Tidus said hoping she would drop it. The last thing Rikku and Yuna needed to know, was that the Fayth had talked to him earlier.

Yuna looked him in both eyes before responding.

"You're a poor liar." Yuna said before leaving. Tidus got a look of surprise on his face.

Rikku just stood there staring at him with her arms crossed. She didn't like the fact he was acting weird. Tidus just starred back hoping she would drop the tough exterior, but she didn't.

"I'm not hiding anything." Tidus said again. That was not what Rikku had wanted to hear. Rikku just gave a sad grin.

"You are a poor liar." Rikku said before turning and leaving.

"Rikku." Tidus called taking a step forward and reaching out his hand. She had already left. Tidus put his hand down and just stood there.

((It's never easy telling the one you love...You're just a dream..))

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

So! How did you like this chapter? The dialogue in the important parts weren't exactly the same as the game, but you have to cut me some slack sense I haven't played sense the year 2002. This chapter took a while to come out, but I'm in the process of writing the final chapters and I'm still remembering what happened in what sequence. So, for now enjoy your temporary fix of this story! I know I'm evil, but you'll just have to wait!!


	7. Say A Prayer

This fanfic belongs to me and Final Fantasy to Squaresoft!

Say A Prayer

Tidus was walking along the aircraft thinking. The fact that he was a dream was a shock to him.

((This can't be... Why? Why did it have ot be me? I don't want to leave.))

Tidus stopped and looked around at all of the people on board the ship. He had become friends with all of them.

((Auron's dead..))

The thought of Auron disappearing forever greatly saddened Tidus. He was a father figure for all of Tidus's life, and for him to be gone seemed... wierd.

((Where will I go when the Fayth stop dreaming?))

Tidus heard laughter and turned to see what it was. Rikku and Wakka were teasing each other just like big brother and sister. Tidus just stopped and starred at Rikku.

((Her smile..)) Tidus thoguth as he just watched her.

Rikku turned and looked at Tidus still smiling. Her smile went soft and she waved before turning her attention back to Wakka. Tidus walked into his room on the aircraft. He stopped and starred at the shinning wall fo metal. All he could see in the reflection was Rikku and her smile. Tidus clenched his fists. The very last thing he wanted to see before he left was a smile form Rikku; but he knew that he wouldn't see her smile, he would see her cry.

"Arggg!" Tidus exclaimed punching the wall.

"I can't leave!" Tidus said raising his voice. His hands then fell slowly to his sides and his voice softened.

"I can't."

The thought of Rikku living without him was enough to make him cry, but he didn't.

((What do I tell Yuna? Yuna I'm sorry to tell you, but I'm just a dream so I'll be leaving after this and ,oh yeah, I'm in love with your cousin!))

Tidus shook his head.

((Once Sin is gone I'll have to tell her.))

Tidus sighed.

((How do I break the news to Rikku? What's left if the match when water is poured on it's fire? It can never light the same again.))

((We have only an hour left before we do this... Before we fight Sin. And That's al I have left to live.))

Tidus decided to go back out. He walked through the hallway making his way to the main bridge when he heard something coming from another room. He stopped and listened.

((What is that? It sounds like...crying.))

Tidus cracked the door and peeked through. It was Rikku balled up and sobbing. Tidus opened the door.

"Rikku?"

Rikku looked up surprised and quickly wiped her tears.

"O-Oh hey!" Rikku said putting on a smile. Tidus went in and closed the door.

"Why are you crying?" Tidus asked worriedly.

"It's nothing, I'm fine."

"People don't cry when they're fine. Please tell me." Tidus said bending down in front of her.

Rikku just shook her head.

"Rikku." Tidus said in a warnign tone. Rikku immediately stood up.

"Don't use that tone."

Tidus stood up aswell.

"Just tell me what's wrong. Don't be so stubborn."

"So it's ok for you to keep secrets, but I can't keep something private?"

"Rikku I'm not trying to keep anythign secret. What don't you want to tell me?"

"That I'm scared!" Rikku yelled.

Tidus's demeaner softed.

"Why is that bad?" Tidus asked in a soft voice.

Rikku wiped her face again.

"Because I'm the one who tries to be optomistic one. I try to keep everyone going and looking on the bright side and it works. What happens when I get scared? Do I tell the others that I'm afraid to fight Sin?"

"No, but you tell me and I'll comfort you." Tidus said taking her into a hug. Rikku held onto him tightly.

"I've never had to do this before Tidus. I'm scared for everyone."

"We'll make it through it together."

Rikku looked up at Tidus.

"I know you want to tell Yuni after Sin is gone."

"Yeah."

"I want to be the one."

Tidus frowned in confusion.

"Why? Don't you think I should be the one? I need to take account for my actions."

"I know, but I'm her family and I should have known better than to lie to her face for all of this time. I think it would be better if I told her. I don't think she'll kill me." Rikku said giving a quick chuckle. Tidus chuckled.

"If that's what will make you happy."

"It will."

The stood there hugging for a minute before Tidus spoke again.

"We have an hour until it's game time."

"I know... I want to spend our last hour with you..."

Tidus felt a pain in his heart.

((Our last hour.))

Rikku looked up at him.

"I love you, Tidus. No matter what happens after Sin, you will always have my heart." Rikku said squeezing him tightly.

Tidus bent down giving Rikku a soft kiss on the lips and taking her hand in his.

"You're my everything, Rikku. You're what keeps me alive."

The two just stood there in an embraced, kissing each other every few moments. Before they could even realize it, it was time to go. The two broke apart and left to the main bridge...Together.

"Ready?" Auron asked.

Tidus looked at Rikku then back at them.

"We're ready." Tidus replied.

Auron nodded and Cid to the initiative. Cid begins playing the Hymn of the Fayth and everyone listens. The others went out onto the ship.

"Ceh ec nekrd eh vnuhd uv ic!" Brother yelled. Sin was right in front of the.

"We'll take care of ripping Sin a new blow hole! All you have to do is jump!" Cid yelled.

Tidus turned and looked at Yuna rememebring her good-bye sphere.

"Yuna!" Tidus called.

"Yes Tidus?" Yuna replied.

"You don't need your goodbye sphere anymore."

Yuna looked shocked as Tidus threw it off of the airship. Sin used a huge burst of energy to create giant rift in the planet, sending tidal waves from all directions.

"It's time!" Auron yells. They began to fight his fin. They battle against Sin's fins and with the help of a giant electricity cannon built into the airship, cut Sin's fins off and let them fall down to the water below. After the second shot the cannon is broken and Cid called them back to make another plan, but they decided to jump down anyway. Once inside the began to run through.

"So far, so good. Stay sharp." Lulu said.

"Look out!" Rikku called blocking a blow form a sin spawn. They fought them off befor egetting to the core. They fight Sin's core along with one of its Sinspawn and send it hurling into the ground.

"This isn't enough! We may have weakened it but we still must defeat the man inside of Sin!" Tidus yelled

"Why is the Fayth is helping us?" Yuna asked.

"If you summon an Aeon, Yu Yevon will jump into it, but he will be weak and we can defeat him!" Tidus said almost off handing her commment. Yuna began to wonder.

"Tidus... What-"

"Yuni watch out!" Rikku yelled pushing her out of the way and taking the blow for her.

"Rikku!" Yuna yelled.

Rikku slowly got up.

"I'm alright. I can still fight." Rikku said getting back into her fighting stance.

((Rikku..)) Tidus stared at her for a quick second before bringin his attention back to sin. Sin attacked again.

Sin opened up and revealed a vortex and inside was a whole other world. Seymour was waiting there. He had been absorbed by Sin.

"This guys is really beginning to piss me off!" Tidus yelled.

"Just die already!" Rikku yelled. The two both attacked Seymour at the same time.

"Careful! Don't let your anger blind you!" Lulu shouted to the two ebfore beginning an assult of her own.

Auron turned to Yuna.

"Yuna, you need to send Seymour once he is weakened!" Auron yelled.

"Right!" Yuna said giving a nod.

"Yuni, stay back until we've weakoned him enough!" Rikku shouted to Yuna.

"I can help!" Yuna yelled back.

"You have a greater task. Listen to Rikku." Wakka yelled as he spiked his blitzball at Seymours head.

They continued to fight. Seymour was eventually defeated and Yuna sent him. Everyone then moved forward through the void. A giant tower smashed into the ground and everyone entered, there they find an odd looking world where the stars are visible all around, like the broken ruins of a Blitzball stadium. There stood Jecht with his back turned.

"Jeckt?" Lulu said surprised.

Rikku just starred.

((Tidus's... Father?))

She found it surreal that she would meet him under those conditions. She stood and watched as the two talked idly for a short while' Jeckt commenting how Tidus had grown. Tidus pasued for moment thinking. This would be his only chance to tell him.

"Old man."

"Yeah?"

Tidus took a deep break.

"I hate you."

"Tidus..." Rikku said taking a step forward.

"It's ok Rikku. I need to tell him this. I hate him."

Rikku nodded

Everyone looked at Tidus surprised he had said that. Jeckt smirked.

"I know."

Jeckts eyes suddenly wondered to Rikku who was standing next to Yuna protectively.

"Is that your girl?"

Tidus turned his head to the side, looking out the corner of his eye then turned back and looked at Jeckt face on.

"Yeah." Tidus replied.

Jeckt nodded his head.

"It's hard to find a strong woman. Just remember that the only thing that can make your woman cry is you."

Tidus paused and starred at his old man. Yuna looked back and forth between the two.

((Is he... Talking about me?)) Yuna thought,

"I know."

Jeckt nodded.

"You have to finish this. I will soon become Sin completely."

"There's nothign we can do?" Rikku asked.

Jeckt grinned.

"No little lady, I'm afriad not."

A glowing light appeared and Jecht fell backwards into a burning inferno. Jeckt reappeared as a form of Sin.

"You ready to fight your old man?" Auron asked.

Tidus turned and looked at him.

"I'm ready."

They began to battle him. The fight was long and at times they felt bad for fighting suck a revered man in Spira, but they knew it had to be done. They finally defeated him. Jechts body laid down and Tidus held him as he began to die.

"I hate you" Tidus said again. Even though he had said it before, he wanted to make sure Jeckt knew it,

"Save it for later, kid." Jeckt said. Tidus smiled.

An odd glowing black orb emerged from the monster's body and began floating around.

"Yuna call the Aeons!" Jeckt yelled. Yuna looked at that glowing orb.

The small purple hooden Fayth boy calls out as well. They were then brought to a floating platform somewhere off in a void where Yuna had to begin to call her Aeons.

"Yuna, it's yout time now. We can help, but it's up to you." Auron yelled. Yuna nodded

"Right. This is it." Yuna said. Yuna lifted up her staff to call ehr Aeons, but was called by Rikku.

"Yuni!" Rikku yelled. Yuna turned around and Rikku ran up to her.

"I'm here." Rikku said. Yuna's eyes watered and she nodded smiling. Rikku smiled bacl and they both turned their attention back to the to the task at hand.

They fight all of Yuna's Aeons and don't allow Yu Yevon to join with any of them. Rikku noticed a change in Tidus. His fighting was more aggressive than usual, like he was frustrated about something.

((Something is wrong... I can feel it.)) Rikku thought as she fought.

Rikku didn't like not knowing what was going on with him. She felt as if she was powerless to stop something that would greatly impact her.

((Focus! Now is not the time to be thinking of anythign else but defeating Sin.))

"Lu, watch out!" Wakka shouted. Yu Yevon directed an attack on Lulu, who managed to dodge it just in time.

Rikku quickly scanned everyone to make sure they were alright. She noticed Yuna was getting tired and slowing down.

"Yuna, you need to last just a short while longer." Auron yelled.

"I know, but... It's a lot." Yuna replied. Yuna tried to attack, but missed was about to be hit by one of Yu Yevon's attacks.

"Yuni!" Rikku yelled sprinting towards her. Tidus jumped back form Yu Yevon and brought his attention to Rikku.

"Rikku, be careful!" Tidus shouted.

Rikku jumped into Yuna, knocking them both down so the blast would hit behind them. Rikku then quickly got up and pulled Yuna with her off to the side, dodging another attack.

"Thank you Rikku." Yuna said smiling. Rikku nodded smiling back before running back to fight.

After a long battle they finally managed to weaken it to it to just a few more blows before they defeated it. Yuna was in the back ground resting and Lulu was in the back watching over her, making sure nothing hit her.

"Rikku!" Tidus yelled.

"Yeah, Tidus?" Rikku replied jumping back and dodging a blow.

"Go into over drive and hit him at the same time as I do!"

"Gottcha."

They both leaped back words and charged their over drive. When it was fully they both charged at the same time, jumping high into the air, and slashing downwards as they came back down. Auron gave one final smirk, knowing what was to come next. Slowly Yu Yevon's existence began to fade away. They ending up back on the aircraft in the middle fo the vortex.

Yuna then began dance. As Yuna danced Sin fell from the sky and the Aeons began to fade away as did Auron.

"Auron?" Wakka said in confusion.

"He was... Dead?" Rikku said to herself. She looked around as everything began to fade.

As Yuna Yuna dance Tidus hands began to fade in and out. Yuna did noticed at first... But Rikku did. Tidus caught Rikku's eyes and just starred sadly into them. Rikku just starred back as her tears streamed down her face. She felt her world falling apart.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Lucky! You guys got a chapter sooner than expected, huh? I know what you're thinking "A Chapter this soon must mean the end!" Well, your right! The next chapter will be the last, and I hope I can get it out soon. I'm writing over the memorial day weekend sense I have time. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and pardon any errors in the scenes of events, because, like I said, it's been a few years sense I actually played the game. Well, until next time! Take care and Happy One Day Early Memorial's Day!


	8. The End?

This story idea belongs to me and the game it's to Squaresoft.

The End?

Everyone stood looking at Tidus. Everything was settled around them. Rikku then spoke up.

"So... You're a dream?" Rikku asked with a deep sadness in her voice.

Tidus nodded. Everyone gasped and Yuna shook her head.

"No." Yuna said.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go too." Tidus replied taking a step back.

"Wait!" Rikku said taking a step forward.

"You can't go!"

"Rikku... I... I can't stay."

Rikk's face frowned as she cried.

"What am I supposed to do without you? Your my best friend." Rikku said giving him a sad smile. It broke his heart.

"Tidus, you can't go." Yuna said sadly.

"I know I promised to take you to Zanarkand. I'm sorry, Yuna." Tidus replied. Tidus brought his attention back to Rikku.

"You'll be fine... Promise!" Tidus said half cheerly trying to cheer Rikku up. Rikku shook her head as she looked at the ground sobbing even more. She then looked back at Tidus.

"If you're not here how will you know?" Rikku asked.

Tidus swallowed hard trying to hold back the tears.

"I don't want to go but... I have to."

"Having you here has changed everything, Tidus. How can you expect us to live normally after this?" Yuna asked.

"I don't. But I know you will live on in a safe Spira happily."

"Do you think we'll be happy when you're gone?" Rikku asked giving a smile in disbelief. Tidus knew she was asking if he thought _she_ could be happy.

"Time... Can heal a wound." Tidus replied.

"Can time replace something lost?"

Tidus shook his head.

"No, but it can help to make it not hurt so much."

Rikku paused and gathered herself before asking another question.

"Will we ever see you again?"

Tidus hesitated before answering.

"I'm not sure."

"Tidus." Yuna began.

"Why did you hide this?"

"Do you think we could have done it with everyone in tears?"

Yuna shook her head. Tidus smiled warmly.

"Then I think you just answered your question."

Tidus paused before speaking again.

"I must go know." Tidus said starting to walk off.

"Wait, no!" Rikku said taking a few steps forward. Tidus stopped and stood there.

"I'll keep your memory alive, Tidus." Rikku said silent tears streaming down her face.

Yuna felt deep down that those words ment more than she was giving them credit for. But then again, she always was suspecting

Tidus stayed silent. He wanted so badly to rush over to her and tell her how he loved her, how he will miss her, how he wished he could never leave her side; but Yuna was there and so was everyone else and he need to find a differant way to say it. He knew even with a different way it would seem odd, but he didn't care at the moment. His last moment.

"A normal heart beats 80 times per second. When I'm with you it beats 100 times a minute. Crazy, right?" Tidus said smiling. Rikku smiled back. She got what he was trying to say, though no one, except Lulu, did.

Tidus then started walking quickly off towards the edge of the airship. Both Yuna and Rikku thought of running to give him one final hug.

((Should I?)) Rikku thought. She knew the others wouldn't think anything of it, but Yuna might.

((I can't let him leave like this.)) Yuna thought.

Both girls started running towards him; first Yuna than Rikku.

"Yuna!" Kimari yelled. Tidus turned and opened his arms.

Everything felt like it was in slow motion. Yuna's head turned slightly as her eyes looked at Rikku before looking back at Tidus. It was almost as if racing would stop him from disappearing. Yuna was just a few steps in front of Rikku. When Yuna got close enough she leaped forward to hug Tidus, but ended up running straight through him before she tripped and fell on the ground.

"Rikku!" Lulu yelled expecting her too to fall, but something different happened. Just moments after Yuna had fell, Rikku leaped just as Yuna did, but she was met by a solid figure. Everyone gasped.

Yuna had gone through him, but Rikku had not.

Tidus was just as shocked as everyone else.

"You make my heart beat faster too." Rikku whispered in Tidus' ear. Tidus wrapped his arms around Rikku and held on tight.

Yuna was still lying on th ground sadly looking at the Pyre flies come up through the ship. She didn't know that Rikku hadn't fallen. Yuna slowly stood up facing away from the two hugging, not knowing that that's what was happening.

"I'll always love you, Rikku Al Bhed. My love will always find a way to you... Always..." Tidus said sliping his Blitzball championship ring gently into her hands.

"Consider this a symbol of my promise."

Rikku looked down at her closed hand and and slowly opened it as Tidus backed away and turned to go over to Yuna. As she held back the tears she slipped the ring on to her finger. Tidus placed his arms just above Yuna's shoulders because he still couldn't touch her. They stood like that for a while befor Tidus walked through her, ran and jumped off the airship into the Farplane. As he soared down Rikku came to the edge and waved good-bye to him, followed shortly by everyone else. As Tidus soared he saw Braska, Seymour, and Auron. He even saw Jeckt. When he got close enough he gave him a high five.

\\\\\\\\\\

After Yuna had made a speech in Luca stadium she was now sitting in the living room of her hotel sweet with everyone sitting around her. Rikku had decided to wait a while before she ever told Yuna anything; and when the time came she would tell Yuna how she felt about Tidus, but nothing else.

((Everything that happened will be our little secret)) Rikku thought.

"Now that Sin's gone what will you all do?" Yuna asked.

"I'm going back to Besaid Island. Luca is nice, but Besaid is my home." Wakka said.

"I'm going back too." Lulu said.

Yuna nodded.

"What about you Kimari?" Yuna asked.

"Kimari go and live with Ronsos. Kimari go home." Kimaru answered. Yuna nodded in understandment. She then turned her attention to Rikku.

"What about you Rikku?" Yuna asked almost hoping she would stay with her.

Rikku paused and thought before speaking.

"I'm going to go help rebuild Home." Rikku answered.

"Oh." Yuna said a little disappointed.

"What about you Yuni? Are you going to stay and be whatever it is they asked you to be?" Rikku asked. Yuna shrugged.

"They will always hold me in high regards because I was the summoner to help defeat Sin, but this whole journey has changed me." Yuna answered.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I think I'm going back to Besaid for a while, but I do think I will come back here to help rebuild all of Spira."

"It will take years for me to rebuild Home. All of the Mechina that we've lost."

Yuna nodded.

"But I'll make sure to come and visit you guys."

"That sounds like a deal." Yuna said smiling.

Everyone fell silent.

"I think we should all go on our ways as soon as possible." Lulu said.

Yuna gave Lulu a surprised look.

"The longer we sit and think the more we'll think of what we've lost and not of what we will gain. We all need time to mature from this and that way the memory won't be difficult to think about." Lulu explained.

Wakka nodded in agreement.

Everyone then stood up.

"We'll meet again, right?" Yuna asked.

Everyone nodded.

"It's time to go." Lulu said.

They all exited the hotel and began to walk towards the shipping docks to go they're seperate ways.

"I have a feeling we'll all join in another adventure someday." Rikku said smiling.

"That's what I don't want." Lulu said shaking her head. Everyone laughed at her before getting on their ships.

Rikku stopped before she got on the boat and looked around, then up at the sky. She wondered where Tidus was. She didn't want to think of him not being there, but of the possibility of them meeting again one day.

((We'll be together...)) Rikku thought looking down at the Blitzball ring on her finger.

((Always...))

Rikku smiled warmly before getting onto the ship.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Well folks, that's the end! Now, now, now, this story wasn't going to go on forever now was it? Or at least this branch of my little "series". "What? Can it be so?" you say "Can she really mean there's more? Will she continue?" Well, like I did last time I'll give you all a chance to decide. Do want a sequel or Is this the end?

A/N: Due to the requests of my readers, a sequal has been written.


End file.
